Different Point of View II
by cantdueldontaskme
Summary: Sequel: The Kaiba brothers and friends suffer a crisis of faith. How will they react and get through what has happened to them. Chapters rated K to M Warnings on T & M rated Chapters will be posted.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

_SUGGESTION: If you have not read A Different Point of View, it may behoove you to do so to understand how certain characters were developed. Otherwise, ENJOY!_

**A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW II**

1.

Winter had passed slowly, but the Kaiba brothers didn't mind. It was a time of growth. Their relationship had been like a bad healing to a broken limb. It had to be broken again and reset, this time correctly. Though it had been painful and contained much difficulty, the brothers' relationship had slowly healed into one of mutual love and respect.

Seto was watching his brother from the doorway of Mokuba's office contemplating his growing maturity. Mokuba's focus continued to turn away from Seto as the perfect role model. While he was not the genius his brother was, Mokuba was proving to be the Vice President of Kaiba Corp. in more than just name as his own unique talents surfaced. Colossians 3:23 _Whatever you do, do your work heartily, as for the Lord rather than for men_ had become his favorite verse No longer was he doing things for himself, his brother, his teachers, or his friends; but, rather, for Jesus. Once Mokuba had decided this, a whole new attitude had developed. He had told Seto that his anger at having to study stupid lessons, go to stupid meetings, and meet stupid people melted away. He realized that it had been his attitude that was stupid. The lessons, meetings and people were actually quite interesting once he stopped focusing on himself.

While Seto appreciated the direction Mokuba was going, Seto occasionally harbored some jealous feelings. He had to laugh at that. He had never asked to be put on Mokuba's pedestal; but being removed from that pedestal after being there for so long was hard for him; and, to be honest, Seto sometimes missed it. Most times though, the 19 year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. was too busy to think about it. Seto had been under the mistaken impression that dedicating his own work to the Lord would make things easier. He could not have been more wrong. Only God knew how deep Seto's genius went and how far to push that genius. And push He did. Every night Seto went home mentally exhausted, but always he looked forward to the next day and the next challenge.

Seto headed back to his office as it was about lunchtime and he expected Tony to arrive momentarily. The 20 year old fraternal twins, Tony and Kirii Reed, were frequent guests at the Kaiba mansion and the Kaiba brothers were over at the Reed duplex quite often too. Much like the Kaiba brothers, the twins were very different. Tony was of average height, trim but stoutly built. His straight black hair hung to his shoulders (off-hours he had it tied back with a leather thong). Kirii was about 3 inches taller than her brother and slender with short, wavy, red hair. Tony and Seto spent every lunch hour together that Seto had free discussing everything and anything that came to mind. Seto once remarked jokingly that Tony wasted too much time on elevator rides up to his office on the top floor and he should give Tony an executive's job down the hall. Tony, who lacked the ambition or desire to wear a suit, had just laughed and retorted that Seto could always become his assistant in the basement. His job of systematically filing and storing important papers and destroying old and useless documents was perfect for the way his mind worked. At the thought of such work, Seto's eyes would glaze with boredom and impatience.

Kirii, on the other hand, had a strong relationship with Mokuba, even with the gap in their ages. It wasn't that Kirii and Seto didn't get along, just that she seemed more at ease with the younger Kaiba. She was one of those people who were born organized. She multitasked to an extreme which allowed her online business to be very profitable, her home (and Tony's next door whether he wanted it or not) to be immaculate, and still leave her plenty of time for her church, friends and charity work. Though she occasionally had a hard time with her mood swings, she would schedule a time with Mokuba to vent and never let her anger control her for long. Mokuba was good for her and a wonderful listener; and felt comfortable enough with her that he could always discuss what was triggering this particular breach of control. Recently though, Mokuba had expressed concern about their relationship. Once he had started speaking to her about facing his approaching adolescence, the more he noticed she would suggest he get together with Tony. It was after then that Tony invited him to the male youth group meetings. It was such a different atmosphere at those meetings. The boys felt freer to speak about potential embarrassing subjects without the girls around.

As Seto sent out some emails while he waited for Tony, he thought about the newest member of their group. Tea rounded out their little group very well. She had been led to Jesus by Kirii, as evidenced by the little five-beaded bracelet she wore that Kirii gives everyone to whom she tells the Gospel. It had taken a while for Tea to warm up to Seto, which was not surprising after the way he had treated her and her friends, especially Yugi and Wheeler. Seto and Tony really appreciated Tea's general upbeat attitude. Not only that, she was a quick study and, when they all got together on the weekends, her questions, suggestions and comments were always well thought out and thought-provoking. Occasionally, Yugi would attend church service with her, but still did not feel comfortable enough to get with them in a more personal setting. In the last six months, Yugi had grown about 6 inches and his voice had deepened. He had become a young man with divided loyalties. He had made a goal for himself to reclaim his dueling title and his friends rallied around him in support. He had also become very much aware of his growing feelings for Tea. Even though Tea had the same feelings for Yugi, she was well aware that he was not of her faith. Explaining to him that the Bible commanded believers not to be bonded with an unbeliever had been hard, but she also knew that it would have been unfair to him not to explain why she kept him at arm's length.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

**A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW II**

2.

As their usual Sunday custom, Tea, Mokuba, Seto, Tony and Kirii all gathered at the local coffee shop to discuss the sermon. As Tea, Mokuba and Seto were still very new to their faith, this sermon on trials and testing had been particularly meaningful.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel I have been tested since accepting Jesus as my Savior," Mokuba stated with absolute certainty.

Seto, Tony and Kirii all laughed at him (kindly, of course).

"What's so funny?" Tea asked, her face showing confusion.

"Mokuba has been tested continually since the very first day of his salvation," Kirii explained.

"How so?" Mokuba asked.

"Not very many people have the past relationship you and your brother have," Tony expounded. "Your dependence upon Seto was so great that every day is a test for you."

Mokuba looked at him and frowned.

"Mokuba, how often do you ask yourself what would Seto do in this instance, instead of what would God want me to do in this instance?" Kirii asked. She knew the answer because of their frequent discussions on the subject. She had actually made a recording of herself saying "what does it matter what Seto would do" and jokingly would play it back every time Mokuba said Seto's name when trying to make a decision.

"Oh. More times than I should; but less than I use to."

"See, a perfect example of testing … and growth," Tony said. "You had to stop thinking of Seto as your role model. Before Seto came to salvation, his ways were of the world. His actions and opinions were profit-driven, self-gratifying, or degrading to others."

"You paint me in such a wonderful light," Seto said with sarcastic amusement and his friends all chuckled.

Tony continued, "So, a test is a mental decision to follow Biblical teaching and not what the world would expect of you. Temptation falls into that category.

"A trial is different. A trial is something you don't have any control over. You are put into a situation that can compromise your faith. It takes time and a great amount of prayer and faith to get through it successfully. But when you do, your faith and trust in God will be stronger."

"Or you could go the other way," Kirii chimed in. "You could let go of your faith, decide He's not worth it and turn away from Him. Those who do this can't see beyond their pain and situation to the lessons He is trying to teach. They forget Romans 8:28 _and we know that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are the called according to His purpose_.

Their conversation and light-hearted disputes had gone on for another hour or so. Tony brought out his guitar and sang Take Heart My Friend _(Fernando Ortega, Fernando Ortega 2004)_ when it was decided it was time to pack up and leave. Seto, Mokuba and Tea went to stand on the sidewalk and wait for the limo to arrive. Kirii was at the counter paying the check and Tony had disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the Reed siblings met at the door and exited to give their final farewells to their friends. The sidewalk was empty. They looked around confused.

"This doesn't feel right, Tony," Kirii said with concern. "We always wait for each other."

Tony looked concerned too, but he rationalized, "Maybe the limo came early and Seto had an emergency to attend to." The explanation rang hollow even in his own ears and he too felt something was just not right about this situation.

It was then one of the KaibaCorp limos made the turn at the corner. Kirii started trembling with anxiety as Tony rushed to the passenger door and was informed by the driver that, no, he had not picked up the brothers and their friend yet. Kirii grabbed her cell phone and called Tea's number. Tony heard ring tone coming from the street and looked down between his own feet and the limo door. A cell phone was there. He picked it up and the face showed Kirii's number.

"Hey, Tony, ya lookin' for sum'on?" Tony turned to face the speaker and recognized one of the street kids he ministered to leaning up against the brick wall of the coffee shop.

Tony, beckoning the boy over, said, "Yeah, three someones, a tall brown-haired someone, a short black-haired someone and a girl someone, all together and should have been standing right about here." He pointed to the sidewalk next to the limo. "Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, they was just standing there talkin'. Next thing yanno, they kinda stumbled 'round a little and a few people hep'd 'em inta van. A sec' later, I saw ya come out an' look like ya'd lost sum'on. Dat's when I 'membered seein' 'em at one of ya's get togethers."

As soon as the Kaiba driver heard this, he got on the phone to the police, then immediately afterward called Roland. Tony continued questioning the kid.

"What color was the van? Did you see the license plate? Did they resist?"

The kid rolled his eyes as he thought, and said "Well, I tink it was black, na' sure tho. Could been dark green or blue. Wadn't lookin' at the plate and, naw, it look like dem were kinda sick, yanno? The peeps from the van jus' look like they were jus' hepin', yanno?

It wasn't long before the police showed up and started their investigation. It was just the beginning to a nightmare that lasted three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

_WARNING: Chapter Rating M (the only one in this story – all others are T or K+)_

3.

There was no moon to light the deep of night as a windowless van pulled into an alley a block away from KaibaCorp. A tall woman, beautiful in face, long of limb and sensuous in manner, slid out of the driver's side seat, confidently walked to the van's rear doors and opened them. She reached in and grabbed the rope tied around the first set of feet and dragged the robe-draped body to the edge so the feet dangled to the ground, then repeated her actions two more times. She stood before them, tense, gazing at each of them in turn, gripping a long, wicked-looking knife. Within her she could feel the compulsion to hurt the older two, just one more time; to be able to see the scarlet drops of blood run down their smooth, white skin; to see the pain within their eyes. Her breathing increased and deepened in excitement and the tip of the knife came up a fraction.

_No …_

Snapped out of her sadistic vision, she swiftly slashed the ropes binding the feet and hands of her victims. The bodies had begun to move as the sedative wore off. She helped the three people sit up and pulled the blindfold off the first. She could feel the blue eyes searching the area, could feel his realization of how close to freedom they were, then felt them gaze at her questioningly. Quickly, the blindfolds were off the others and she allowed them the luxury of becoming fully awake. The tall, blue-eyed teen broke the silence and asked, "What now?"

"You're free," the woman replied with reluctance.

"Just like that?" the girl to the right of him asked her.

"You'd rather go back?" she said almost hopefully.

"No!" said the younger, black-haired boy in almost a panic. He too had recognized where they were and was ready to bolt. The older boy put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.

He directed his query to the woman before them, "Why?"

"The answer is simple. I do horrible things. I have had people beg me to stop. I have had people curse me, spit in my face, bite me … all sorts of violent and sensible reactions to what I do, what we all did." At first her expression was a vicious smirk, but it melted into one of uncertainty. "Until you all showed up, I had heard prayers for the damnation of my soul, prayers to escape, prayers to die; but never, until now, have I been prayed _for_. To my face, while I did what I did to you all, I was prayed for and told about Jesus and salvation – by each and every one of you. Since then, I have had thoughts and feelings that came from," she turned her hands skyward and shrugged, "I have no idea where. Those thoughts compelled me to stop hurting you; those feelings compelled me to set you free, very much against my will."

Though they were silent, the youths understood that the Spirit had begun working on this lost soul.

"Can you walk yet?" she asked the older boy gruffly.

He slowly stood and took a few tentative steps, then nodded.

"Then I leave you with your lives. You are the first, you know. Boss always kills his victims."

The three youths shuddered. "You are going back." It was not a question. The teen's blue-eyes were lit with understanding.

She nodded. "I am turning myself in. But before I do, I will go back and gather the evidence needed to convict Boss and the others too. I will not go down alone," she said with snide satisfaction.

"Don't go back without Jesus," the young girl pleaded with her. "If you're caught, they'll kill you. Don't die without Jesus."

The woman reached out her hand and sensually wiped a tear from the younger girl's face. "So sweet," she said with a soft and sultry voice and her tongue slid suggestively across her own lips.

The girl jerked her face away from the woman's hand, repulsed, and said, "Let's go, guys, now!"

Softly chuckling, the beautiful woman got back into the van and exited the other side of the alley. Behind her, she left the staggering youths to re-enter the real world.

The security guard detected movement in his peripheral vision and lifted his eyes from the bank of monitors before him. Shadows were slowly crossing the street and approaching the front doors. To his surprise, as they gradually moved into the light, the shadows formed into the people who had been missing for three weeks: the boss, his brother and their friend. By the time the youths had been admitted into the lobby, this notice had been sent to Roland, the mansion, the medical squad and the police: the Kaiba brothers had made it back alive.

_A FEW NIGHTS LATER_

_SETO_

_He opened his eyes and was distressed to find himself back in the brightly lit room. This isn't real, he thought to himself, we escaped from here. The bite of the straps holding him down felt real enough though as he fought to free himself. A light chuckle sounded from the far side of the room. She was watching him struggle as she strapped a belt around her thigh and slid a sharp knife into the black holder. It matched in color to the one around her slim waist which he knew from experience contain other cutting instruments. The belts did nothing to hide her otherwise nude body. Not again, he thought even though he felt his heartbeat quicken with arousal._

_Then she was on his left side, just out of reach of his fingers. "I noticed this recent scar on your shoulder," she said softly as she slowly allowed her finger to trace down the healed knife wound Yugi had given him last year. "But, it is so plain, so commonplace. I was thinking last night when Boss and I shared some wine what I could do to make it more unique and artistic." Her fingers had left the scar and traveled down his body, her light touch spreading fire where it traced. "I see you are ready for me," she whispered as she mounted him. She removed something from her waist and lifted her fist so he could see the corkscrew protruding from between her fingers, which slowly morphed into claws. As she leaned forward, he could feel the cold tip of the corkscrew pressing into his skin and watched in horror as leathery wings unfurled from her back. He moaned and squirmed in pain and felt her body tense as she put her weight behind the corkscrew and twisted hard …_

Seto jerked upright in bed, sweat-stained sheets wrapped uncomfortably around him, the intake from an unreleased scream caused his broken rib to hurt, not to mention his shoulder was killing him. He reached up to touch the deep, angry wounds around his shoulder scar. Although he was on antibiotics, they were obviously still infected. He found himself aroused by his pain and shook his head in disgust. How did she get such power over me? he thought as collapsed back on his bed.

_TEA_

"_Awww. They weren't very nice to you, were they?"_

_Why am I reliving this? she wondered. Why is it her that I dream of? Tea felt the cloth the woman was washing her with scrape over her body quickly and efficiently. Tea yelped and grimaced as the woman washed her private areas which were bloodied and tender. She tried to knock the woman's hand away but realized she was tied down._

_Noting the tears leaking from young girl's eyes, the woman said, "The drugs must be wearing off. You seem to care about the pain you are in."_

"_It hurt the whole time."_

"_Yes, but the drugs cause you not to care too much. The men don't like to hear screaming while they get their jollies. I, on the other hand," the woman slowly allowed the naked razor blade to come into view, "enjoy it immensely." The beauty lowered her face to Tea's in a hungry kiss. Tea resisted the intrusion of the woman's tongue as the super-sharp blade lightly cut the younger girl's creamy skin and followed the curve of her collarbone until, at the sternum, she cut deep enough to hit the bone; and Tea screamed …_

Awakened by the urgent need to throw up, Tea staggered to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and gargling with mouthwash, she viewed herself in the mirror. Along with cuts, bruises and bite marks all over her body, she sported a necklace-like scar. The force of her retching had caused the wound around her neck to ache. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. No, I will not cry; I will not feel anything. She can't hurt me anymore. She willed her tears to dry up and steeled her resolve. Reluctant to return to her dreams, she put in the earphones to her mp3 player and lost herself in the music.

_MOKUBA_

_He was walking down a hallway – one he was very familiar with. No, he thought, not again. I'm dreaming, I gotta wake myself up. He stopped suddenly. The woman beside him stopped with him and said, "Don't make me order them to kill your brother. He and I are having so much fun together." He refused to move, it's just a dream, he thought, we are safe. The woman turned to the large, burley men following them and sighed, "Kill him." The two men nodded, changed direction and headed back up the hallway. _

"_NO!" Mokuba yelled unable to stop himself, "Please … don't hurt him. I'll go."_

"_Good, little boy." It didn't seem they had moved at all when they were in front of a large, decorative iron grillwork gate. He blinked and he was inside. He heard a noise and glanced toward a lounge in the center of the room. A beautiful man with flowing golden hair and a trim, well-built physique was seated there and watching him with lust-filled eyes. In desperation, Mokuba turned back to the gate. The woman on the other side had malicious smirk on her face, her eyes glowed red with fire. He felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder from behind …_

Mokuba was able to shake himself out of his dream before it went any further. He laid there trying to calm his breathing and turned to look at the window – dawn was slowly breaking, finally the night was over.

Seto stood, unmoving with arms folded across his chest, in front of the large-screen TV in his living room. Mokuba was sitting on the couch, knees tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around his legs. There was breaking news about what was found at a labyrinth beneath the home of Justin Crawford, a reclusive multi-millionaire. The camera panned over a line of 11 body bags.

A news station reporter was saying, "According to police statements, Mr. Crawford, …" Beside the reporter they showed a picture of Justin Crawford and Mokuba flinched and let out a low moan. The reporter continued, "… and 10 other men died in an apparent suicide pact. Sources say, that based on the blood found in the room, a twelfth body had been removed from the scene before police arrived. Most interesting are recordings found in the labyrinth which connects Mr. Crawford and his dead associates with abductions and murders dating back more than 10 years. Police received an anonymous tip about the carnage and are asking anyone who has any information about this incident to please come forward.

"And now to the weather …"

Seto jabbed the power button and, unconsciously scratching at his shoulder, turned to his brother.

"Recordings?" Mokuba was mortified at the thought. It was worse than any of the nightmares he had experienced in the last two nights of being home.

"The blood indicated a twelfth body," Seto repeated the reporter. "They didn't say another person, but a body. If she was dead, why take her and where is she now?" He rubbed his tired eyes. His sleep had been continuously broken by a female, beautiful in face, long of limb and sensuous in manner, with pointed teeth, claws for fingers and large, leathery wings protruding from her back.

"Maybe I'll call Detective Inoue who is working our case and let him know who our abductor was. I might be able to get some information on the recordings."

"If you do, don't forget to tell him about _her_." Mokuba spat as he got up from the couch.

"I don't understand why you hate _her_ so much. Your contact with her was minimal."

There was a mixture of disbelief and incredulousness on Mokuba's face as he turned to face his brother. "Did you forget that she held you as hostage for my good behavior? Did you forget the men that held you at gunpoint? It was quite obvious what would happen to you if I did not leave with her and go to that … that monster, _Crawford_." Mokuba's face twisted with hate and shame.

"Why don't you contact the detective and let him know then?"

"I will leave that decision to you. I have an appointment with the pastor to start my counseling. I won't be available to speak to the police. I have no respect for them. They did such a wonderful job finding us, didn't they?" He turned abruptly away from his brother and started toward the door. He heard Seto's quick strides, then felt his hands firmly clench his shoulders.

"Don't shut me out. We'll get through this, Mokie, together, like always." Seto's voice was full of compassion and grief.

"Whatever."

Seto let his brother go and watched through the front window as he got into the limo. From back in the living room, he heard his computer inform him of an incoming call. He looked once more at the retreating limo then made his way back to his computer.

"Kaiba," he answered.

"Oh, it is so great to hear your voice again." Tony's relief at seeing his friend alive and able to answer his computer was almost palpable. He had tried to see his best friend at the hospital, but was gruffly turned away by his bodyguards. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Seto said distractedly, to which Tony frowned.

"What's up, Seto?"

"Mokuba."

"Oh." Tony was silent for a moment. "You know, Seto, it has only been a few days. There will be a lot of rage in your house for a while. Has he told you exactly what happened to him?"

Seto shook his head and said, "He has given indications, but hasn't told me outright."

"Not surprising. Look, don't be too concerned if his rage is directed at you most of the time."

"Why me? I was there too."

"Probably because you were there, not on the outside trying to save him."

Seto sighed, "I thought he was past that – looking to me to solve all his problems."

"Seto, some habits are hard to break. He had been doing well not looking to you for the little things. But when this came along, the 'old man' (his old nature) showed itself again. In his eyes, you failed him and, until he starts listening to what the Spirit is trying to tell him, he will rage at you - because you are safe to rage at, because of your love for each other. He knows that he can say … or scream … just about anything at you and you won't leave him, or tell him to grow up, or get over it.

"What he is doing now is the best thing – getting counseling." He gave Seto a serious look. "You should too, you know. Start dealing with your own anger before it starts to fester."

"I'm not angry. At least, I don't recognize it as anger." He looked away from Tony's image in confused embarrassment.

"Oh." With dawning understanding, Tony slowly nodded. "It's guilt. Isn't it?"

Seto's gaze snapped back to his friend, "Yeah, that's it. Why do I feel guilty? I had no control over what she did to me; no control over how my own body was turned against me." His face had a haunted look to it. "I started to like … well, not 'like' … what she did to me. I started to …" Seto searched for the words, "look forward to it."

Tony nodded again. "To some, pain is addictive, as is sex. Put them together …," he shrugged. "And that is why you feel guilt too. You knew what was happening was wrong, but didn't want it to stop either."

"Tony, that is nothing I ever wanted to find out about myself. How do I deal with this knowledge? It will always be in the back of my mind, tempting me."

"Seto," Tony paused a second, "we all have a sinful nature. We all have our demons to face and defeat, sometimes over and over again. It may be that you will have this temptation the rest of your life; then again, He may completely heal you of it at some time. You just need to deal with this matter as you have any other since you accepted Christ … by turning to God for your strength, by praying, and by letting His church help you.

"Don't shut us out. We all are here for you and we will get through this together." Unknowingly, Tony echoed Seto's own words to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

_WARNING: Chapter Rating of T_

4.

Mokuba was angry with him again. His hands were clenched in fury and his face was contorted with rage.

"You didn't contact the detective? How could you not contact him?"

"Mokuba, they are all dead!"

"We don't know that _she_ is. She is just as bad as the rest of them, even if she did set us free." Mokuba's expression fell into one of confused hurt, "Why are you protecting her?"

"Believe me, I'm not protecting her. I'm trying to protect _us_! Can't you see that?"

Mokuba threw his hands up in exasperation. "That's illogical, Seto! If the police have recordings of our imprisonment, they will know and they will wonder why we didn't say anything."

"Mokie, think about it … if they saw recordings with us in them, they would have contacted us already. Maybe she hid them, or even destroyed them."

"I don't believe it, not for one minute." he said as he shook his head. "You are trying to protect her. Has she bewitched you, Seto? You still want to be with her, don't you?" His attitude was snide and mocking.

Mokuba took two quick steps back as Seto shot up off the sofa and shouted, "I have had about enough of …"

"Am I interrupting something?" Tea stated coolly as she stood at the entrance to the Kaibas' living room. She looked emotionless at the boys before her. Seto sat back down and Mokuba folded his arms across his chest.

"No," they both stated firmly.

"How are you getting along?" Seto asked with some concern.

"Just peachy," she stated apathetically. Without asking, she crossed the living room to the TV and slipped a DVD into the player. "This came in an Industrial Illusion envelope by courier. I started to watch it, but a printed message strongly indicated we three should watch it together. I decided to take the advice, so here I am."

The first ten minutes was a short Funny Bunny cartoon, then the printed message. The screen cleared and before them was Maximillion Pegasus sitting comfortably behind his desk with an unfathomable expression on his face and this is what he said:

"Greetings, Kaibaboys and Miss Gardner. A few days ago, I received a cryptic, but alarming email from a distant cousin of mine, Justin Crawford. The cretin only contacts me when he is in major trouble and threatens to besmirch my name and honor if I don't help him. Unfortunately, he has the ammunition to do it too.

"Suffice it to say, I was in Japan within twenty-four hours. Upon my arrival, I learned of your abduction and subsequent release. I knew of the labyrinth beneath Justin's mansion from previous visits; so when no one was in the home, I went there." His expression darkened. "What I found beneath the mansion was worse than I could possibly convey to you with words. I have pieced together some of the recordings I removed from the site. Those recordings encompassing the dates of your abduction are in my possession and will be released to you at your request, Kaibaboy."

Mokuba looked over at Seto and snidely stated, "See, it wasn't her!"

Seto pointedly ignored his brother and kept his attention on the video as Pegasus was still talking. "The following is not for the faint of heart, but perhaps your sense of justice can be satisfied."

Seto paused the video and said, "Anybody _not_ want to watch this?"

Stone-faced, Tea and Mokuba indicated they were ready, and Seto pushed the play button.

--

The video showed an empty office. A door on the far side slowly opened and a tall woman, beautiful in face, long of limb and sensuous in manner, cautiously entered. After a quick look around she headed for the desk, jimmied the lock and started rifling through it. When she was done, a small stack of documents, photos and news clippings were piled in the middle of the desk. She stuffed the stack into a large envelope and left the room. The next segment showed the same thing done in another room; and again in another.

--

Mokuba spoke up, "I don't see anything horrible yet."

Tea gave him a blank look that for some reason shut him up, then she turned back to the TV.

--

Now she confidently entered a bedroom. She pulled a gym bag out from under the bed and threw the envelopes into the bag. She then opened the dresser and crammed a couple of clothes on top of the envelopes. Flipping the strap over her shoulder, she headed towards the door. She had almost reached the door when it slammed open into her, knocking her to the floor. She was up fast, but only quick enough for her stomach to meet the fist of the burley man who was first to reach her. All she could do was kneel on the floor and puke as the second man grabbed away the bag and dumped it on the bed. He picked up one of the envelopes, opened and looked inside it. Then he nodded to someone outside the door.

Justin Crawford strode into the room and squatted down in front of the woman, whose arms were now gripped behind her by the first man, who also had his knee painfully pressed into her back. "Going to the police, were you?" He shook his head in mock sorrow. He cupped her chin almost tenderly in his hand and said, "Tell me that you killed the prisoners and disposed of them, and I will kill you quickly." He tightened his grip until she grimaced in pain and said, "Tell me that you set them free, and I will make the rest of your short life a living hell!"

"I'm already living in Hell!" she growled through her teeth. Justin released her face roughly. She spat at him and then screamed as the man holding her ground his knee into her back and almost pulled her arms out of their sockets.

"Not yet!" said Justin. "Put her in the cell, while we decide what wonderful things we will do to her." The two men then carried her, kicking and screaming, out of the room.

The next scene cut to a room with a single occupant. Resembling a half-drowned kitten, the woman, now naked, soaking wet and shaking, was curled up in a fetal position. Every half hour, she would get dowsed with ice water and left screaming from the cold.

After two hours of this, through chattering teeth, she began saying something.

--

"Turn it up," Tea said though she thought she knew what was being said.

--

"D-d-d-don'ttt d-d-d-die w-w-withouttt J-j-jesuss," she said, over and over. Ever so slowly and with great pain, she lifted herself to her knees and placed her forehead on the floor in front of her.

--

"Louder."

--

"J-j-jesssusss, f-f-forrrgivvve m-m-me."

--

"No! She didn't just say that." Mokuba grabbed the remote and backed up the video. Though said through chattering teeth, the words were obvious. He looked at the kneeling woman with unadulterated fury. "He can't possibly forgive her, not after what she did." He turned to his brother, hot tears streaming down his face. "She has got to pay for it, Seto. Doesn't she?"

Seto went to his brother and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Let's take a break, okay," Seto said with a trembling voice.

Tea shrugged her indifference and left the room.

Seto held his brother tightly, then he firmly cupped Mokuba's face in his hands. "Mokuba, didn't we pray for her? Didn't we share the Good News of Jesus with her? Didn't all of us agree to do that?" Mokuba nodded stiffly. "Why did we do that if we didn't want her to come to know Him? It is answer to prayer."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? She doesn't deserve it, Seto. She should be punished, not forgiven."

"So should we all, "Seto's expression tightened in irritation, "but perhaps you will get your wish. Pegasus did say the video was 'not for the faint at heart.' I haven't seen anything that he would consider that bad yet."

Mokuba pulled away from his brother. "Good, then let's finish it. I want to see some punishment."

Tea, re-entering the room, stated, "Careful what you wish for."

--

The same two men walked into the cell and jerked her up off the floor and dragged her from the room.

The next cut showed the first office the woman had visited. This view was as seen from over Justin's right shoulder. This was his office. The front of his desk joined to a wide table surrounded by eleven chairs, eight of which were occupied. The door opened and the two men brought her in and sat her down at the end of the table, then took up positions to either side of her.

"Rachel, I would have never expected you to turn on me," Justin stated coolly. "I mean, I took you from the street, gave you a roof over your head, meals to eat, and people to slake your insatiable appetite with. I protected you from your fellow constituents …," he gestured to the men in the room, who all now had leers on their faces as their eyes took in her exhausted and naked body, "and took you into my confidence.

"And this is how you repay me. Imagine my surprise when I went to collect my favorite toy and found he had been stolen from me. Now, did you kill them, or did you set them free?"

She lifted her face to him. "I set _them_ free and I have imprisoned _you_." she announced weakly, but with pride.

Justin shook his head in mock disappointment. "You have to be the stupidest person I have ever met. Now, you are going to suffer greatly. I know you like to give pain; I also know you have an extremely low tolerance for it yourself.

"Gentlemen …," he said, and her guards grabbed her arms and held her, "the rules are: (1) nothing above the neck, and (2) take her as close to death as you can, but don't kill her."

Her guards picked her up and threw her onto the table, as someone would throw raw meat to ravenous dogs, and the pack tore into her. As Rachel started screaming, Justin lifted his hands up saying, "What a glorious sound!" then proceeded to laugh wickedly.

After about an hour, Justin stood up and stated, "Enough!"

--

Seto paused the video as Justin's body blocked the camera's view and broke the spell of the horror happening at the end of the table. They needed time … time to recover their senses. Mokuba had curled himself into a ball on the sofa and was softly crying "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it," through his bitten knuckles. Sickened, Tea stood and left the room to throw up. Seto's jaw hurt from clenching it so hard and his hands were bleeding from digging his nails into them. He left the room to go wash the cuts and shake out his locked muscles. After about half an hour, they were again gathered in the living room.

"I take it we want to find out what happens?" Seto asked looking at both Mokuba and Tea in turn. Mokuba seemed to have collected his emotions again and had a look of satisfaction on his face. Tea's face continued to show no emotion whatsoever. They both nodded their agreement, and Seto hit play to continue the video.

--

As Justin moved out from in front of the camera, it again focused on the scene at the end of the table, the men were headed back to their seats, wiping blood-reddened hands on their already blood-splattered clothing. The body on the table was unmoving. Justin reached Rachel's side and smirked. "Unconscious? We can't have that." As he waved something under her nose, a groan issued from her. He bent over her and said, "Well, my bleeding beauty, now let's do something about that pretty little face of yours." He indicated to the closest men to hold her head still.

He pulled what looked like a fountain pen from his pocket. He slowly wrote something across her forehead, then broke the "pen" so the remaining liquid sprayed over her face. The crackling sound of burning flesh was loud enough to be picked up by the camera's microphone. From the lack of screams or groans, it was obvious Rachel had passed out again.

"Gentlemen, I believe we are finished with this piece of trash," Justin stated as he returned to his desk. Each man was now holding a revolver. Justin opened the drawer of his desk and removed his own. He, as well as the others in the room, made sure their guns were fully loaded and snapped them back together. Justin stood before them. Although unable to see Justin's face, it was obvious by the angle of his arm that he had his revolver to his temple and the rest of the men had revolvers positioned in different suicidal shots. "Today one who was once one of our own betrayed us to our victims. We will not give her or them the satisfaction of determining our punishment. We will rob them of their vengeance. Three, two, one …" A chorus of shots rang out. Their blood mingled with Rachel's as it poured or splattered from the fatal wounds. Justin's arm slowly lowered from his temple and with a truly evil laugh he said, "Suckers!"

He got up and started for the door, but stopped and looked like he was listening to something. In the time it took him to aim the gun at the door, running footsteps could be heard coming up the hall. The door was flung open and, with a swirl of long, white hair, the person ducked as a round hit high over his left shoulder.

"Crawford, don't shoot," a familiar voice cried out.

"Pegasus?" The gun lowered a few centimeters as Maximillion Pegasus cautiously entered the room.

Pegasus looked in horror around the room. "Justin, what have you done this time?"

"Max, I …" Justin looked at him in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"I got your email that you were in trouble again."

"I didn't send you an email, Max." His eyes showed fear and he looked over at the woman on the table. _I have imprisoned you_, that was what she had said.How many other emails had she sent out and how long had she been planning this? "Help me, Pegasus," he pleaded.

"Not this time, Justin. I don't care what you do with your information now. This has got to stop."

Justin decided then that he would rather die than go to prison. He knew he had no choice but to join his associates in death. He bowed his head and sighed in resignation, "It was great seeing you again, Max." Justin lifted the gun again to his temple and the sound of the shot echoed down the hall. The lifeless body collapsed in a heap.

Pegasus' expression went through a rainbow of emotions: stunned disbelief, disgust, then anger. He strode up to the fallen body of his distant cousin and kicked it several times to emphasize his words: "You - stupid – idiot! What the HELL were you thinking?" Something caught his eye and he focused on the camera behind the chair. His visible eye narrowed shrewdly, then widened in shock. He spun on his heel and strode to the woman sprawled on the table who issued another low groan. Pegasus grabbed his communicator, "Get my medical team down here immediately and find the security center, I am sure I have been recorded."

The video faded to black, then back in showing Pegasus at his desk again. "When you are ready, contact me at the number imprinted on the disk. We have some things to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

5.

Seto dialed the number.

"Croquet," a man answered the call.

"Kaiba," Seto said shortly.

"A limo will pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"Agreed." Seto put down the receiver.

"Can we trust him?" Tea asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Mokuba answered her with a question.

"We don't need to fear Pegasus," Seto stated.

"Come on, Seto. He has Rachel and the recordings – it's a perfect blackmail set up." Mokuba was working himself up again.

"Blackmail will only work if we accept the terms. I would rather face publication of the recordings than be indebted to him. At least it would be out in the open and we could deal with it – not continually be in fear of what a blackmailer might do with the information."

"You may have no problems with the public knowing what happened to you. But there is NO WAY I will ever allow publication of what I went through. Do you understand me?" Mokuba said through gritted teeth.

The limo arrived shortly and the ride to the meeting place seemed to take forever. Mokuba's anger was still radiating from him. Tea was sullen and unresponsive. Seto shook his head and suffered alone in the oppressive silence.

The trip took them away from Domino and into central Japan. The limo turned toward a small mountain and wound for a while though the beautiful landscape. After a while, the car pulled up to the base of a stairway cut from rock that turned out to be the foundation to a serenely magnificent home almost hidden among the trees, waterfalls, rock formations and manmade gardens. The rock stairway led to the ornate double front doors. The home was ancient but well taken care of.

As they approached, the doors were opened by a man-servant and they were escorted into a large, decorative room. Japanese music was softly playing and a small fountain burbled in the center of the room. As they entered the room, eight people stood up and bowed to them. The bow was returned and Seto looked to the oldest male in the room for explanation. A very old American man, standing next to an equally aged Japanese woman, stepped forward and said, "My family," he gestured to the others, easily four generations worth of Japanese/American progeny, "and I regret the dishonor my great-grandson has placed upon you all. Please forgive the Crawford line from where this monster was spawned." The eight again bowed to the three and, again, it was returned.

"This way," said a familiar voice. They turned to see Croquet standing in an archway on the far side of the room. He led them out the back of the house through lush gardens, over a bridge under which a stone-filled, crystal-clear creek gurgled and down a winding trail to a small shrine. Croquet placed a small, smooth stone in the hands of the enshrined deity and it slid to the side revealing an electronic door complete with digital access pad. Croquet quickly had the door open and they entered what was actually an elevator. He typed in a destination password and hit the express button. The teenagers had to grasp the railing in order to keep on their feet as the elevator exploded downward, came to a smooth stop, then unexpectedly shot horizontally.

The doors opened into a large room; there was Maximillion Pegasus with his back to them. Croquet motioned them to sit on the lounges provided and sample the tea, wine and cheeses that were set out on the low table in the center of the room, then exited the room. Through a window that encompassed one whole wall of the room, Pegasus was looking out into a spectacular underwater view.

He lifted the glass of wine he was holding to his mouth and sipped delicately. "You know," he said without turning, "I only saved her because I thought she was one of my cousin's victims. At that time, I was unaware that she was actually one of them; just being rightly punished for her betrayal. My mistake was obvious once I started watching the recordings." He paused long enough to let that information sink in, then turned to face them.

"Amazing that the first one I watched showed you, Kaibaboy, and her together. Obviously, this was where you three had stayed during your abduction." Pegasus gave Seto a knowing smirk, then continued, "I'm surprised that the police are still not aware of that fact." Seto shot him a warning look and Mokuba's face went dark with anger.

Pegasus chuckled. "Anyway, because of our friendship, …" Seto snorted at that. "I decided to let you know that I have her so you could exact your own revenge upon her. It is quite obvious that you have no intention of turning her over to the police."

Pegasus pushed a button and requested Croquet to bring in Dr. Crawford.

After a few minutes, Dr. Crawford entered the conference room.

Pegasus gestured to Seto and the others, "Please inform my friends of the patient's condition."

"She is currently in critical condition and in a drug-induced coma."

"Details, Doctor, details. Start from the toes and work your way up."

"As you wish, Mr. Pegasus," he said as he consulted his notes.

"The damage to three of the toes on her left foot was irreparable, so we amputated them. Her right leg was amputated at the knee. Multiple wounds and bruising have us watching for infection and further amputation on both legs, if needed.

"Her vagina has been ripped to shreds. A hysterectomy was performed because of the damage to her uterus.

"Her anus is in the same shape. Punctures to her colon necessitated surgery repair and a colostomy was performed. Septic shock came close to killing her.

"She is paralyzed from the waist down because of a spinal cord injury caused by several shattered vertebra. A catheter has been implemented.

"Her torso is covered in narrow slices, scratches, shallow punctures and deep bruises. She has six broken ribs. Incredibly, organ damage was minimal.

"Two broken collarbones, both shoulders dislocated, multiple fractures of the humerus, ulna and radius of both arms. Pulverized pinkie and thumb of the left hand – amputated. Pulverized pinkie and ring finger of the right hand – amputated.

"Acid burns on the face, including the English word "SLUT" inscribed on her forehead. Left eye blinded by acid contact." The doctor looked up from his notes to indicate the list of injuries was finished. In the shocked silence that followed the doctor's announcement, Pegasus indicated the doctor should lead the way and beckoned the teenagers to follow him.

Mokuba increased his pace so he came alongside Pegasus. "Dr. Crawford?" he looked up at him questioningly.

"You caught that, did you? Good boy!" Pegasus gave him an approving smile and patted him on the head. "Yes. Other than Croquet and myself, everyone you meet here is directly related to the two ancient people you met in the house, the progenitors of the line of Crawford in Japan. They were, hmmmm, how to say this, very prolific. There are more than 200 progeny of that couple. Out of those, not even 5 ended up with a simple criminal record. They are honorable Crawfords, not at all like the one you _encountered_, Little Kaiba." Mokuba's face flushed at the obvious reference Pegasus' emphasis indicated.

The doctor went though a set of double doors and entered into what was obviously a medical facility. "Ah, here we are," Pegasus said as they turned the next corner. Pegasus nodded his thanks to the doctor, who bowed and left the area.

Seto, Mokuba and Tea stood looking into a glassed-in room. Inside was a mummy. Unrecognizable in layers of bandages, casts and multitudes of tubes it was hard to imagine this had been the once beautiful Rachel.

"She can live or she can die; which will it be?" The threesome look sharply at Pegasus at this pronouncement. "I'm serious," he said with conviction. The threesome were quiet as they contemplated the situation.

Then Mokuba stated, "I think she should live."

Pegasus looked at him in surprise and stated, "I would have thought you more compassionate than that, Little Kaiba? Do you realize the hell she will go through just to function in the real world again?"

Missing the look of satisfaction on Mokuba's face, Pegasus turned to look at Tea as she said, "She accepted Christ …"

"Yeah, then immediately was turned into hamburger. Great reward," Maximillion stated sarcastically.

"Perhaps, but to go through all that and not die, there has to be a reason," Seto interjected passionately.

Pegasus snorted, "There doesn't have to be a reason, it just is."

"No, Pegasus, _and we know that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are the called according to His purpose _Romans 8:28" Seto recited.

"Then answer me this: what possible good has come from your abduction?"

Seto looked back into the room and answered him, "In a personal sense – I don't know yet. But there are at least two things I can think of. First of which is Rachel. She set us free; and she came to know Jesus."

"And the second?" asked Pegasus.

"Our abductors will never take, rape, torture or murder anyone else. And, because of the recordings, the families of the other victims will get closure."

Pegasus was not convinced. "Don't you think this God of yours could have found a way that was a lot less damaging to you?"

"This will sound cliché, but God's ways are mysterious." Pegasus rolled his eyes. Seto shrugged, "I don't expect you to understand. I don't think any of us really understand why it happened this way, but I for one accept it."

They were quiet again, staring in at the still form.

"I'll set up a fund for her medical …" Seto began. Mokuba folded his arms across his chest and turned his back on Seto.

"No, you won't. I gave you the chance to exact your revenge upon her. You surrendered your right." Pegasus gave them a look of disappointment, then, with reluctance, said, "She is now my responsibility. You want her to live. What I want is for you all to step out of her life. You will not inform the police about her. Let them think what they will. When she is able, I will move her to America and start her new so-called life there.

"Are we agreed?" Pegasus asked shortly.

As one, they nodded their agreement.

"Then we are done here."

"Not quite," interrupted Mokuba without turning around, "we want all of the recordings too."

Maximillion Pegasus smirked with private knowledge, "Thought you would never ask."

--

Unaware of the conversation deciding her fate taking place outside the room, Rachel floated in a dream-state.

_Before her she saw a mirror reflecting her image back at her. Her face seemed melted, the skin folded over itself in waves, the left eye covered in one such fold. Her beautiful body covered in open wounds, quickly closing into massive scars. The once smooth skin was now riddled and dotted with ugly scars. Her legs were withered and useless. The arms were jutting out at odd angles; the fingers were wrapped around each other. She nodded with acceptance, it was what she deserved._

_But, as she looked upon her reflection, a deep hole slowly opened in her chest all the way to her heart. The view of the heart became all she could see. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked upon it. It was small, black, hard, and barely beating. She turned her head away in disgust and shame. But the vision was not finished with her and she looked again._

_Two brightly shining shapes, much like hands, cupped themselves around her tiny heart. From the mirror she felt waves of love washing over the heart slowly chipping away the hard, crusty surface until finally the last of it blew away like powder in the wind. It beat stronger, expanding with each beat until it was twice the size of the average heart. The shining hands slowly offered the gift to her. She hesitated, she didn't deserve it, not after all she had done. The heart again was moved closer to her. With great difficulty, her broken arms reached for the gift; her mangled hands winding delicately around it. She bowed her head in thanks and held the heart to her chest. Her body fought the intrusion. It didn't want to change. The fight was intense and took her breath away, but, in the end, the gift won through._

_Before her again was the mirror. Her outward appearance had not changed one bit. She noticed though that a smile was on the mutilated face and things that had never been seen in her eyes before shone back at her through the one she had left – love, happiness, contentment, and joy._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

6.

The limo dropped Tea, who had become withdrawn again, off at her home. Once it had started moving again, Mokuba felt ready to take up the argument he and Seto were having before Tea interrupted, so long ago.

"Still say you are not bewitched by her? Why did you say that thing about covering her medical? I mean, after what she did, you should be the last person to even want to help her. It's not normal."

"Can't you just believe I have forgiven her?" Seto said calmly.

"No! I can't! I don't think you have faced what has happened yet."

"Look, Mokuba, I am trying to be patient with you; but you have to understand, that I, unlike you, did not deny what was going on. I faced it as it was happening.

"Since Crawford is dead, you seem to need to lash out at the only survivor. You are trying to force your own emotional reaction onto my situation and that will not work."

"That's not fair, Seto."

"I'm not saying she wasn't evil. But my problem is she brought something out in me that I have to understand. I don't hold it against her. What she went through afterwards more than makes up for anything she did to me. You may not agree with that, but that is my view."

"I still think you have a soft spot for her." Mokuba said quietly and with disappointment in his eyes.

Seto chuckled humorlessly, "Perhaps you're right, but that is my burden to bear."

--

Seto stood before the dueling computer. It had been too long since he had practiced his dueling skills. He had been caught up in work, study and his friends. It was time to enjoy a duel for relaxation and to help drive out the frustration he was feeling towards his little brother. Confident in his expertise, he had turned off the safeguards and activated a 30 second automatic end turn.

The Life Points were set at 4000. Seto won first play and drew his six cards. He felt the old excitement build as he looked at his hand. "I summon my Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode, lay this card face down and end my turn."

The card holder turned and the computer drew its next card. In its electronic voice, it said, "I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Attack Mode …"

Seto didn't hear the rest of the computer's sentence; he watched in disbelief as the Mystical Elf's image slowly transformed into that of the object of his nightmares. "Rachel?" he said bemused. Rachel in her full glory (smoky eyes; twisted, vicious smirk; leathery wings) lifted her clawed hand towards his Vorse Raider and it disappeared with a scream of despair. She then turned her attention towards Seto and enveloped him in a cloud that shocked him repeatedly. Seto fell to his knees in agony as the pain took his breath away. Then the attack ended and he looked up at her as he gasped for breath and an excited flush colored his face. She just stood looking at him. What is she waiting for? he thought, confused.

Above Rachel's right shoulder the Winged Minion (700/700) appeared. Again, she lifted her clawed hand and Seto was consumed in fire and he screamed as he felt his skin become blistered. The fire disappeared suddenly and Seto tried to shake off the pain, but the little fiend shot across the distance and sunk his claws into his face. Not a second after the claws were removed, he was again enveloped in the shock cloud. The brief reprieve was welcome as his vision was unsteady and he felt close to passing out. Catching his breath, he sat back upon his ankles and wondered anew why she was just standing there.

Rachel gave Seto a malicious, snarled smile and raised her hand once more. To her left appeared his Vorse Raider which quickly took on the form of Mokuba. With Vorse Raider's hefty weapon raised above his head, he charged across the field directly at Seto. "Mokuba, NO!" screamed Seto in desperation and darkness fell across his mind.

Seto awoke to Mokuba shaking him and crying almost insanely, "Why didn't you fight back? You just knelt there and took it. You could have died and you would have gone willingly because you saw Rachel before you." Mokuba dropped him back to floor and, as he ran out of the arena he yelled back, "I hate you, Seto! I HATE YOU!"

--

After five days, the doctor reduced the drugs that had kept Rachel in her coma. Finally, her sleep patterns were getting shallower. She would awake soon, and he, for some reason, needed to be there when she did. He didn't understand why. He should have been back in America by now. He had more important things to do than watch a bed-ridden, bandage-covered mummy slowly wake from her long sleep.

He glanced at her, then sat up straighter, concentrating on her face. Did her eyelid flutter? Yes, her one unbandaged eye was open, but the eye would not focus. It kept rolling back into her skull. Slowly, the eye closed and she slept again. Maximillion Pegasus sat back in the chair, returned his attention to his computer, and waited some more.

Two hours later, a low moan indicated she was reviving again. This time her eye roamed the room, then focused on him. "Boss?" she croaked.

"No." At her sigh of relief, he smirked unkindly. "I am Maximillion Pegasus, your benefactor. Let's see what you are made of. It is your job to heal, do your physical therapy and join me in America in three month's time. There will be no argument about this."

He heard a cracking voice quietly say, "Thank you for my life."

He snorted and said, "Let's see if you can say that the next time we meet." He stood, packed up his computer and exited the room. As the door shut behind him, a puzzled look crossed his face. Why had he stayed here so long? He now felt ready to leave, but only after she had spoken to him. He shook off the feeling and approached the nursing station.

"Nurse Crawford, keep me advised of her condition," he said gruffly. "I want her in America in three months. Make sure she is pushed relentlessly. She needs to be as independent as possible." The nurse opened her mouth to say something, but Pegasus interrupted, "No excuses … three months." He then turned on his heel and left the nurse with her mouth still open.

--

A week after Pegasus left, Dr. Marilyn Crawford, the medical psychologist and daughter of Rachel's surgeon, was in her room again. The first time they had met was when Rachel was told about being paralyzed from the hips down and all that it entailed. Even though Rachel had told the psychologist that she was really okay with it, Marilyn continued to harp on the subject until Rachel had closed her eyes in pretend sleep.

Today, however, Rachel twiddled the three fingers on her left hand in friendly greeting. She really couldn't fault Marilyn for trying to do her job. Hopefully, she could get Marilyn to understand that she was already in full acceptance of her handicaps, whatever they may be.

Dr. Crawford by this time was sure she was ready for any response Rachel would have to the massive scarring on her face and the awful word scrawled across her forehead. Today was the day Rachel's facial bandages were to be removed and she could look upon her now disfigured features.

"I don't know how to really explain it, Mr. Pegasus," she told him later. "She laughed and said 'How horrid!' It was almost as if she was commenting on someone else's face. That it wasn't herself she was looking at."

"Has she gone insane perhaps?" he asked her.

"I don't know if she is in denial, or if she has gone insane, or something else; but laughter is not what I would consider a normal response. A scream of abject horror would have been more to my liking."

"What are you doing to make her _face_ herself?" He smirked at his play on words.

Marilyn grimaced at his attempt at humor. "I have placed a mirror in her room within her sight. Until her upper body cast is removed, she will be unable to touch her face. It probably won't be real to her until then."

"And when does her cast come off?"

"The earliest would be five weeks from now. The ribs will be fully healed and the clavicles also. Depending on her rate of healing, the arms should mostly be healed too."

"Good. I expect a full report on her mental and physical progress in five weeks then," he said shortly.

The computer went black.

--

"Isn't it interesting how the same abduction of three people can produce different reactions in each of those people?" Tony asked Kirii.

Kirii smacked her forehead, "It isn't the abduction that produced the reaction. It was what happened to each during their captivity. Think about it, Tony. You have a 13 year old boy, a 17 year old girl; and a 19 year old boy. They were imprisoned for three weeks with the following: a confirmed pedophile; a sadistic, bisexual female nymphomaniac; and ten assorted murderers/rapists. The least of what we can imagine is too horrific to contemplate. No, don't ask where I got my information. These are our friends, Tony, not some situational experiment."

"You misunderstand and, perhaps, I didn't make it clear what I was trying to point out." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I was just trying to remark on the different ways they have reacted to what has happened.

"The 13 year old; the kindest, sweetest kid I have ever met; has become an extremely angry young man. Not just to anyone, but towards the one he loves the most - his own brother.

"The 19 year old; the one I expected to have the worst reaction considering his past; is OK with it all. Life is good. Unfortunately, from speaking with his brother, I suspect he has set this woman up on a pedestal of sorts and that idolatry of some type has come into play.

"The 17 year old girl …" He gestured toward Kirii.

"Has enclosed herself in a protective, emotionless shell," Kirii finished for him, nodding. "I know that God knows best, but it doesn't seem like they were ready to go through this trial."

"Who said the trial was only for them?" There was meaning in the way he looked at her.

"Us, too?"

"Don't you feel it, Kirii? Don't you feel the pull to move beyond where we are comfortable; to head through the next door of learning?" His expression was sympathetic.

Kirii nodded her head, "Yes. But I was trying to ignore it."

Tony took her hand in his, "What help can we be to our friends, if we do not practice what we preach?"

"It is a door I don't want to walk through." Her eyes were full of tears of anger and anguish. "I feel the push to move away from Mokuba – I have tried to leave him in your hands, or others in the church. But I don't want to give him up, Tony!"

"You must, Kirii, you know that. He is not a child, but a young man. You now have other people who need you; people God is sending you to. Follow His leading." He wiped the tears from Kirii's face and handed her a tissue. "I believe God is making me into the peacemaker between the Kaiba brothers. You know I am not well-versed in this area; but, with His help, I will learn what I need to in order to help my friends.

"You know who God has sent to you. Do what is right, Kirii."

--

It had been five weeks and finally her upper body cast was removed and x-rays taken. As expected, the ribs and collarbones had healed completely. Her arms were scrubbed and were put into light-weight restraints instead of casts to finish their healing. Both legs had developed infections at the amputation sites, but with treatment had healed well. Last, but not least, Rachel's reaction to her face never wavered. She still laughed at it. She tried to explain it to Marilyn once, "I dreamed while I was under. I dreamt of my body, ruined, crippled and ugly. In my dream, my face looked a lot worse than this. I laughed with relief that it is not as bad as I thought it would be." Marilyn reported all this to Pegasus, who couldn't care less and asked only one question, "How is her pain?"

"Pretty high from what I can tell. The vertebra fusion will help with her back pain if it heals properly, but because of the damage she sustained to her shoulders she will hurt for the rest of her life. She seems to have a high pain tolerance though. She had asked that we reduce her medication because it was making her 'loopy' (her words); but we thought it best to see how she handles the physical therapy before we reduce it."

"She has six weeks before I come to get her. She needs to be able to type. She needs good sight with her remaining eye – if that means a contact, then so be it. She will not be provided a private nurse, so she needs to know how to take care of her permanent medical needs. Her doctor is discussing her wheelchair needs with a designer; and the plan is that her electric wheelchair will be available in three weeks. That chair will be her livelihood. She will need to know everything about it, how it works, how to fix it, how to control it … everything." Pegasus recited off the list like a drill sergeant barking orders.

Marilyn was tired of his attitude and responded defensively, "Sir, I can't guarantee any of those things; some of them depend greatly on her cooperation and abilities. It took _me_ more than three months to learn how to type accurately and I had ten fingers – not six; and that is just the start. How will she learn everything she needs to know about that wheelchair in three weeks? Fix her wheelchair? She needs to learn how to get in and out of it and develop the muscles to do that first. And, I am sorry, but she _will_ need a private nurse – at least part-time." Pegasus' visible eye had narrowed at being contradicted, but allowed her to finish. "With her injuries and all the corrective surgery, for example her spinal fusion, even if she has healed well, I doubt she will ever be able to be fully independent of medical care personnel."

"I will be there in six weeks; I expect everything to be in order when I get there," he said shortly and the computer went black.

--

Marilyn was again in her room along with a new person, her physical therapist. Rachel could already tell that this would not be fun. Just the removal of the cast and positioning of her arms for x-rays had been excruciating.

Jokingly, Marilyn informed them of the list of goals Pegasus expected Rachel to meet. Rachel looked seriously at Janet, the physical therapist, and asked "How much of that is actually possible in six weeks?"

Janet shrugged, "Having your vision tested is a piece of cake. As to the other stuff, if you dedicate yourself to do what you can, you might be amazed at what you are able to do."

"Then let's get started," she said with a big grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

7.

During the months that followed, the Kaiba brothers and Tea were working through their own therapies.

_SETO_

Seto was starting to deal with his newly discovered "fetish." With Tony, Seto could be totally open and they spent their time speaking matter-of-factly about the subject. Seto was back at work within a few days of their return and he and Tony had taken up their usual lunch routine.

"Where am I going to find a wife that will understand?"

"I don't know a girl out there who wouldn't love to cause her husband pain every once in a while," Tony said with a smirk. "Why so worried, Seto?"

"If I ever decide to marry, how can I ever explain it to the 'lucky' girl?" He rolled his eyes.

Tony looked at him in confusion and said, "You tell her. Doesn't sound too hard, does it?"

Seto looked at Tony like Tony was an idiot. "That's rich. 'By the way, my dear, do you like foreplay that contains pain? Oh, I do!' I just see her now running from the room screaming. AAAHHhhhhhhh!" Seto waved his hands frantically in the air.

Tony laughed so hard at Seto's pantomime that he fell backwards out of his chair. After a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter, while Seto scowled at him, he picked himself up, wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, and said breathlessly, "Well, you could always take out a personal ad 'Young Rich Masochistic Male looking for a Young Sadistic Female'. When he composed himself, Tony looked at him earnestly but still with amusement and said, "Really, Seto, you will find a good time to talk about it. You might be surprised. God might have a saved, sadistic female just waiting for you to come along."

A far-away look and a slow flush crossed Seto's face and Tony's amused expression became serious, "Mokuba may be taking his anger too far, but he's right … I heard that thought all the way over here."

Seto gave him a look of warning, which Tony pointedly ignored. "Are you even trying to get her out of your mind? Rachel is not available."

"Tony, drop it," Seto said dangerously.

"No, I won't. It has gone on entirely too long. Your memory of Rachel is tainted – seen through 'rose-colored glasses' so to speak and it is hurting your little brother." Seto opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tony stopped him. "Just listen, Seto. You do not want to keep this rift between you and your brother. If you don't make a conscious effort to stop thinking about her, that rift will only get bigger and, I'll tell you right now, you will lose him."

"He just won't leave it alone. He starts in on me if he sees me look into the distance – just thinking about anything. He accuses me of thinking of her. Unfortunately, 70 of the time he's right." Seto's face took on a haunted look as he said, "He hates me and he reminds me of that every time he can."

"He doesn't hate you. And, you both know it. He is angry that you hold thoughts of her above him, above God too, for absolutely no good reason," Tony told him with compassion.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore; but I just don't know how to stop."

Tony counted on his fingers, "One, be committed to leave it behind you. Two, avoid letting your mind wander, especially when Mokuba is around. And, three, earnestly pray for deliverance. You might be surprised from where your deliverance comes."

"You make it sound so easy," Seto said dejectedly.

This time Tony laughed without humor. "No. Kicking any addiction is not easy, but it is worth it." Tony gave him a knowing look and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder. "I have been there too." He stood up and said, "I gotta get back. Call me if you need anything." He left Seto in his grand office with plenty to think about.

_MOKUBA_

Mokuba's counseling focused mostly on his anger and his need to forgive and let go.

At his request, Kirii had attended the first couple of counseling sessions with the youth pastor. Today, she met with him before his third session to let him know that she would no longer be attending.

"You're deserting me?" The anger and hurt shone in his eyes.

The emotions showing on her face were confusing. Upon her lips was her usual quirky smile, but her eyes had misted with tears. "We are quite a pair, aren't we? Why is it our first reaction is anger?" She sighed and her expression became serious. "I did not come to this decision lightly. Mokuba, you are a teenager, not a little child. You need the men of the church to advise you in these types of matters.

"I am too close to you. Your anger and pain feeds my anger which in turn feeds your pain and anger. I need to pull out of this, for both our sakes. It in no way means I love you any less." She looked him deep in the eyes and said, "Forgiveness is one of the hardest things for us humans to do. But is also the greatest thing we can do for ourselves and those we love." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Her lips were once again holding her quirky smile as she gave Mokuba a quick wave and left the church building.

Mokuba sighed and turned toward to the pastor's office. Just outside the doorway, Tony was leaning up against the wall. Mokuba gave him a dirty look and held his hands out, wrists together as if held by handcuffs.

Tony shook his head in mild annoyance touched with amusement and said, "Into your cell, Jailbird," then followed him inside.

Over the next few months, Mokuba noticed that Seto had been giving him fewer and fewer reasons to get mad at him. Mokuba was not ready to let him off the hook just yet. A thought occurred to him. He called up Maximillion Pegasus on the computer. After hearing him out, Pegasus nodded in agreement and said, "Give me a month and I think I can accommodate you, Little Kaiba."

_TEA_

"I am glad that we have finally gotten together. Email, phone calls and cards really can't beat face to face time." Kirii said as she set down a tray of coffee, little dainty cookies and a can of whipped cream on the coffee table.

She then sat across from Tea as she responded, "I haven't had a lot of time lately, between school, homework, dance, and my therapy."

"How are the therapy sessions going?" she asked handing Tea the coffee she had just poured.

Tea accepted the cup and said, "The psychiatrist has given up on me." Kirii looked at her sharply. "Oh, he continues to see me (heaven forbid he miss out on the fees), but he doesn't seem to be giving any more advice or new treatments, just rehashing the old ones, which, needless to say, haven't helped at all. I just can't open up to him." She delicately took a sip of the hot coffee, grimaced, sighed and was quiet for a few minutes.

Raising her eyes to Kirii's, she said, "You know, I think I got more help from Yugi a few days ago than all my sessions with the doctor. I actually felt something; I think it was shock. Of course, my friends, Yugi, Tristan and Joey, know me best and are always looking out for me. Recently though, they mostly irritate me with their immaturity."

"Girls usually mature faster than boys, but your trial has created a huge difference. What did Yugi say or do to you that caused a crack in this impervious shell of yours?" Kirii teased.

Tea's expression was remorseful. "Well, I have liked Yugi for a long time, and, well, after what happened while I was … away, I decided the distance I kept Yugi at just didn't matter anymore. I wanted comfort," she turned her face from Kirii's, "in any form he was willing to give it. I made sure he completely understood what I meant."

Tea looked up again to see Kirii nodding her understanding. "Imagine my shock when he took my hand, looked me straight in the eyes, and said 'You are hurting. I will not cause you more pain by allowing something I know you feel is wrong to happen between us.' Then we took a walk down to the park, sat under a tree holding hands, just spending time together."

"Hmmm, I'm starting to like this guy more. He actually has integrity." Kirii looked at her intensely, "I'm curious, so don't think I am being judgmental or anything when I ask you this. Have you let go of your faith, Tea?"

"No! Really, it's the only thing that is keeping me sane after what happened. But I am afraid to feel again. If I let my emotions go, I will be free to hurt, cry, be angry. I don't want to feel that."

"Tea, those emotions are a part of being human. You are not meant to keep those emotions bottled up. If they are not released and dealt with, they will break loose when you don't want them to; and the result will be more pain, anger and misery.

"Tea, I'm going to give you some _free_ advice: release your chokehold on your emotions. Not only is it okay to feel hurt and pain and anger; but it's okay to be happy, to laugh, be silly and have a good time. Think about it."

At the sound of a timer going off, Kirii gave her a quick smile of apology and exited to the kitchen. As Tea mulled over what Kirii had said, her eyes fell on the can of whipped cream they had used in their coffee.

_Hmmmm, whipped cream …_

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at that crazy thought. While she had known Kirii for almost a year, they still weren't very close. How would she react? Well, she did say to have a good time and to laugh. I shouldn't, she thought.

_Go on, be a little childish …_

Okay, she thought and picked up the can of whipped cream. Nonchalantly, she meandered her way over to the entrance to the kitchen, shaking the can behind her, then leaned up against the doorway to watch Kirii. Kirii saw her there and beckoned her closer, then looked back down at something in a bowl on the counter. Slowly, almost stalkingly, Tea approached, raised her arm and fired. Kirii stood stock-still in shock as the whipped cream slowly started to slide down the left side of her face, then with great deliberation turned her head toward Tea. Tea was confused at the twinkle of mischief in Kirii's eye, but only for a second. A great glob of chocolate pudding smacked her right dab in the middle of her forehead. Why that dirty little … she set me up, Tea gasped at the thought and brought her "weapon" back up as Kirii tilted her head back in laughter. The shot went up Kirii's nose and made her sneeze. Unfortunately, the pudding spoon had already been slung in a diagonal trajectory and Tea's front was splattered from shoulder to hip. For the next few minutes, whipped cream and chocolate pudding flew through the air. Soon, both girls were dripping with goo and out of ammunition. Now in separate corners of the kitchen, they tried to get their giggles back under control.

"Well, I would deem that sufficiently childish." Kirii was trying to dig cream out of her ear.

"Yeah, I guess I can't fault my friends anymore, huh?" Tea had a satisfied smile on her face. It had felt so good to let go again. Then she felt it, it was like lava slowly rising to flow from the mouth of a volcano. Her chest tightened; she could barely breathe; and hot tears began flowing from her eyes. Kirii understood what was happening and moved beside her friend. Tea buried her face in Kirii's proffered shoulder. Between her sobs, Tea told Kirii the story of what the men had done to her. She let her grief and anger pour out, telling her of how Rachel had first tended her injuries, then proceeded to violate and torture her worse than the men had.

Horrified at the details of Tea's ordeal, Kirii wrapped her arms tightly around Tea and rocked her comfortingly. With angry tears upon her face, she whispered prayers of comfort and healing and love to their Lord until Tea's weeping slowly surrendered into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

8.

It was amazing that she has been with me for two weeks, Pegasus mused. He definitely had been doing his best to try her patience, get her angry – anything to wipe that … that stupid, content smile off her face and stop that incessant music that came from her, whether it was humming or singing or tapping her fingers. It drove him nuts because he knew exactly what she was singing about. Not that the silence was much better, oh no. He had learned his lesson on the plane ride back from Japan.

--

His private craft had landed in the valley where the Crawford secret establishment had a concealed runway. They were waiting for him in the hanger as he disembarked. Rachel was sitting in her brand-new wheelchair with a blanket of rich forest-green with silver thread shot all through it. The blanket had been especially-made to tie around her waist blocking the view from the waist down and secured at several places on the chair with magnets. Her forehead was covered with a black bandana with Japanese symbols embroidered on it. She moved the chair so it was directly before him and, with a joyful smile and a bit of mischief in her eye, she greeted him with the words: "Thank you for my life."

"Think that's funny, do you?" Pegasus said impassively to her.

One side of her smile rose even further as she replied, "Extremely so."

"Say your good-byes. It's time to go," he said, turned and re-entered the plane.

Rachel turned her chair to face the three Crawfords who were there to see her off. Tears of farewell fell from their eyes as they clasped hands with her. Marilyn's father said to her, "We will probably never see you again, but the Crawford family will never be the same because Jesus is now a part of it. Thank you." The three of them bowed to her and then lifted her chair up the short steps into the plane.

Before long the plane was in the air and speeding its way back to America. Pegasus calmly informed her that she would be living in a wing of his mansion not too far from Industrial Illusions. Then proceeded to regale her with lists of things she was expected to do, tasks to accomplish and duties to perform. After his long-winded speech, he looked over at her to see her looking at him with an interested expression on her face and a slight smile just touching her lips.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded, her smile growing a bit, leaned towards him a little and said, "Do you know that Jesus came to Earth, then died so we might be saved from all the wrong we have done?"

His expression cooled and he leaned towards her a little then said, "I've heard the story and I don't care. Don't ever mention Him to me again." He then sat upright in his chair and proceeded to power up his computer.

Rachel looked reflective for a moment, the smile never leaving her face, and said, "Then I will be quiet," as she too sat straighter in her chair. He glanced at her without turning his head and frowned, but decided it was a game, one he resolved not to lose by speaking first, and proceeded to ignore her.

Engrossed in his work, it took Pegasus a while to notice, but soon he felt something. He likened it as to being outside with his eyes closed and he knew where the sun was from the warmth on his face. He turned towards the "warmth" and was not surprised that it radiated from Rachel. She sat peacefully, fingers entwined, hands on her lap and eyes closed. Occasionally, her mouth would move silently, but most times it was still. Obviously, she was praying.

Through the more than 18 hours it took them to return to the States, Rachel watched him do his work, ate, slept and prayed. At no time did Pegasus get relief from the Presence that occupied the plane with them. It bothered and irritated him, but he stubbornly refused to break the silence. It was not until they left the plane that Rachel spoke to him.

"What a wonderful flight. We should do that again some time." Glancing sharply at her, she returned his look with an expression of complete innocence.

--

Now he was watching her through one-way glass. Rachel was unaware of his presence as her side of the glass was part of a mirror that covered all wall space in her private gym – especially made for her particular handicaps. At first he had watched her just to be sure she was doing the workouts she was supposed to, but now as he watched he admired her dedication. Of course, he would never admit to her that he found anything to admire about her. Her workout was about done, so he proceeded to the door. It was time to tell her.

In the mirror, she saw Pegasus enter the gym and cross to where she had finished pumping iron. Wiping her hands on her towel, she released her chair, turned to face her benefactor and waited for him to speak.

"Today, your smile isn't as big as usual," he asked sarcastically. "Could there possibly be something troubling you?"

She looked at him for a second, then she replied, "Not troubled, no, confused is more like it. It's the way you treat me, Mr. Pegasus. It makes me wonder why you never turned me over to the Japanese authorities."

The eye uncovered by his hair narrowed at her. "I will have this conversation with you once and only once."

He paced the room feeling Rachel's eye track him expectantly. "Before I returned to Japan to collect you, I spoke with a number of people, from different walks of life, on what they would consider adequate punishment for a non-murderous, sexual predator. The answers might sound familiar to you:

1. Castration

2. Inability to procreate

3. Life imprisonment

4. Death penalty (unfortunately in America that is only after 10 to 15 years of appeals)

5. A bodily marking of the crime

6. Physical pain

7. Humiliation

"I am not only your benefactor; I am also your judge and jury. You have paid for your crimes in blood and pain, you will never have intercourse, you will never give birth to a child, you are marked as a slut, you experience pain and humiliation because of your injuries and," Pegasus pointed to her wheelchair, "you will never be released from your bodily prison, that is, until you die. Of course, your death will probably be caused by a complication resulting from your injuries and, therefore, because of your crimes.

"I believe that covers the seven punishments I listed." He stopped pacing directly in front of her.

"Okay, I accept that as my sentence, not that I have a choice.

"My problem is: why do you treat me the way you do? I feel hostility from you. It's almost if you resent what you are doing for me. If you resent me, why are you doing this?"

"When I saw you in that room upon that table, still alive, I experienced a strange feeling. I felt an overwhelming desire to take care of you, heal you, protect you. I have no idea where that thought came from. Even after I found out you were not a true victim, but a betrayer getting her just reward, I still felt that desire. I need to know why."

"You have a habit of beating around the bush, Mr. Pegasus." Rachel said to him lightly, "The problem is: Why are you always on my case?"

"Fine," he snarled at her, "I'll tell you. Not once since I met you have I ever seen you exhibit any remorse for your past."

Even though her face flushed and turned her scars purple, her voice remained calm, "Can you read my mind?"

Pegasus smirked humorlessly and whispered, "No. I lost that ability a while back."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Nevermind."

"I had plenty of time to feel for those I …" her face showed regret, "… I hurt, humiliated and never helped. But, how long must I stay at that stage of remorse, Mr. Pegasus? The rest of my life? Do you think I should never move past it?"

"It just seems to me you got over it too fast."

Her face smoothed out and a look of contentment replaced the regret. "First of all, I am not 'over it' as you say. I have come to terms with it. I will have periods when I think on it, allow the guilt and regret to overtake me, cry for those who are gone and those they left behind; then close it all back up in far corner of my mind to contemplate on at another time.

"It is not easy to do, but I have had help, of course. I have the Great Comforter. I have the knowledge that my past has been forgiven. I still have to deal with the consequences of my actions. I cannot undo what I have done. What I can do to make up for it, with Jesus' help, I will."

"Don't start with that religious crap again."

A smile broke out across her face and, leaning towards him as if to share a secret, said, "You have been told the Gospel of Jesus Christ; the sooner you stop wrestling with the Holy Spirit and accept, the more content you'll be."

He lowered his face to hers and whispered mockingly to her face, "Ain't gonna happen – ever."

"We'll see," she said sitting back with a laugh.

Pegasus snorted and started to walk away. He snapped his fingers, then turned halfway towards her. "By the way, you start work Monday. I will turn you over to Croquet and he will explain what is expected of you." He pointed at her. "Don't give him any trouble and keep that Jesus fellow to yourself. Understand?"

"Oh, I hear you." The lopsided smile on her face indicated she had no intention of obeying him. After all, this was America; she had the right to free speech.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

9.

It was mid-September and pouring rain outside. Mokuba had refrained from mentioning Rachel to Seto for approximately a month. Seto had noticed this and did his best to keep Rachel from his mind in honor of his brother, but it was very difficult.

It had been three weeks since Mokuba had contacted Pegasus when the housekeeper delivered a package which contained a DVD from Industrial Illusions to him. The package couldn't have arrived at a better time. Their little group consisting of Tea, Kirii, Tony, Seto, and Mokuba were having late Sunday dinner and discussion of the evening's sermon at the Kaiba mansion. Needless to say, they no longer met at the coffee shop.

This time there was no video of Pegasus, only a voice-over. "By the time you receive this, Rachel will have been in America for over two months. She is doing well and is employed at Industrial Illusions."

The video began. Slowly, the name "Rachel" was traced in handsome script across the screen. The completed name stayed on the screen for a few seconds then faded out. The screen then showed a picture of a time Tea, Seto and Mokuba would remember – Rachel mummified in casts and bandages. This scene too stayed on the screen for a few seconds, then faded out; as did the next five pictures.

1. Rachel, still in casts and in bed, with the face wrappings removed. The acid wounds on her face, red, purple, black and angry. The epitaph "SLUT" screamed from her forehead.

2. Rachel, still in bed, with the upper body cast removed. What skin they could see was mottled with green and yellow healing bruises.

3. Rachel, sitting in a wheelchair, scarred face screwed up in pain as she reached for an item being held by her physical therapist.

4. Rachel, securely strapped in her wheelchair, pumping iron in the therapy room.

5. Rachel, wheeled up to the table in her room, reading the Bible.

Then there were several short video clips with no sound.

Rachel was laughing at her continued attempts to type with six fingers.

Rachel and Dr. Marilyn Crawford having an animated discussion, ending with the doctor storming from the room and Rachel praying.

Rachel finishing her embroidery of the Japanese symbols for "Jesus" with silver thread on a black bandana and sporting a huge smile of success.

Rachel, with bandana in place across her forehead, receiving her custom-made electric wheelchair, then a shot of her racing down the hallway testing it out.

Rachel and her physical therapist in deep discussion while doing her therapy, followed closely by Janet praying and Rachel's face shining with joy.

Rachel, Dr. Marilyn Crawford and Janet, who all had obviously become close friends, at a cafeteria table reading Bibles.

The tearful farewell between the hospital staff as Rachel left with Maximillion Pegasus on her trip to America.

The video faded to black once again, then a current picture of Rachel slowly appeared then froze.

--

Seto looked at the picture in disbelief. Could this really be the woman he remembered? The once beautiful face was, of course, covered in healing pink scars and one eye was unfocused and clouded.

Her hair had been strawberry blonde and shoulder length. It was now deep brown and cut short.

Her eyes had been grey and full of smoldering lust and menace. Her good eye now twinkled with contentment and playful mischief.

Her smile, if you could have called it one, had been twisted and sultry. It now was full and clearly conveyed the joy within her.

Within Seto's mind, the old image of Rachel could not hold up against the strength and presence of the new; and it shattered. Audibly, Seto groaned, his knees hit the floor and he clapped his hands to his head. Tears squeezed out from between tightly closed eyelids as he dealt with the mental pain of his idol's destruction.

As Kirii watched Seto, she whispered, "The cancer has been removed. Now true healing can begin."

Tony was watching Mokuba watch his brother. A look of disbelief passed across Mokuba's face. It had not worked out the way Mokuba had planned. He had asked for the video to further punish his brother, not heal him. A great guilt came crashing down around him and he fled the room. Unseen behind him, Tony followed.

Meanwhile, Tea and Kirii knelt beside Seto, placed their hands upon his shoulders and lifted him up in prayer and thanksgiving, surrounding him in love.

--

Mokuba hadn't gone too far; just out into the rain and across the grounds. Back to where he and Seto had sat and Seto had listened to Mokuba describe his new-found faith. He felt ashamed. He had allowed that faith to be pushed aside by anger and bitterness.

"It's gone, isn't it?" Mokuba asked him as Tony approached. His manner indicated that he knew the answer.

"I believe so, Mokuba."

"Do you realize that I requested that video?" Mokuba looked at him, the rain washing away the tears that slid down his face. Tony shook his head. "Yeah, in order to hurt … to find some new way to hurt him. Great brother, aren't I?"

"But it healed him instead."

"Yeah, I felt it. It was like a dark cloud around him and then suddenly, POOF, it was gone. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Mokuba, do you remember the sermon the pastor gave about two weeks ago?" Mokuba shook his head.

"I really haven't been listening lately."

Tony gave him an understanding smile. "The lesson was on the words Joseph said to his brothers. You remember his brothers, don't you? They were going to kill him because he was his father's favorite, but instead sold him into slavery. Eventually, Joseph became the second most powerful person in all Egypt and, because of that, saved not only Egypt, but the surrounding countries from famine."

Mokuba nodded that he remembered.

"He said to his brothers as they came before him, frightened that he was going to kill them for what they did to him, '_As for you, you meant evil against me, but God meant it for good in order to bring about this present result …(Genesis 50:20)_.' Seto can now say this about you. You, as angry and hard-hearted as you have been towards your brother over the months, are now the vessel of Seto's deliverance from his idolatry."

Tony smiled kindly at the young man who stood before him, drenched from the rain and tears, and said, "Do you realize that this is the second time God has used you to help your brother in a very powerful way?"

Mokuba nodded sullenly, "This is the second time I have put Seto in a position where he does not belong – above myself, above God. Instead of looking to God, I was looking to Seto to save me again, like he always used to. So again He turned it around and made me the way of healing for my brother; just as He used me to lead Seto to Christ."

Tony nodded. "He raised you up, again, to show you that Seto is no better, not more important, not more loved than you are."

Mokuba was silent in the rain for a while. "I have forgiven Seto, but I don't feel any different."

Tony knew this would be hard for Mokuba to hear, but he said it anyway. "There is a wall of unforgiveness between you and your brother. A wall built by you and Seto and its name is Rachel. Seto's side of that wall was just destroyed. In order to bring down the rest of this wall, Rachel is the one you need to forgive."

"You cannot ask that of me, Tony. Ever!"

"_I_ am not asking you, Mokuba." With that, Tony headed back towards the house. About ten yards away, he stopped and looked back expectantly, waiting to see if Mokuba would follow. Mokuba shook his head and turned his back to Tony.

_I will work on him …_

Reluctantly, Tony left Mokuba alone in the rain.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

10.

Pegasus sat in the waiting room at the hospital. How could he have not seen something like this coming? It had started a few weeks ago.

*

Pegasus had decided that the whole situation was intolerable. Exasperated with it as he was, he couldn't figure out what to do. Since the Human Resources Department knew it had been his idea to employ Rachel, they dumped the problem in his lap. Before him were the evaluation reports Rachel's department manager, direct boss and co-workers had filled out. He had never read a more diverse and conflicting set of results in his life. Rachel's department head loved her. She worked hard, was efficient and always on time. Her direct boss had misgivings about her, although her work was beyond reproach, and said she caused conflicts. Since Rachel had shown up, the department had fractured. From the co-workers' evaluations, it had almost seemed like two armies: one ready to defend Rachel and the other ready to destroy her. Both were just waiting for one good reason to attack the other. Finally, Pegasus sent Croquet to escort Rachel to his office.

"Do you know what these are?" he asked her as he shook the papers at her.

"I assume that they are my 90-day evaluations," she said lightly.

"Good guess. Now, can you guess why I called for you?"

"You don't like the results?" she asked with a lift of her right eyebrow, which almost disappeared under her bandana.

"What have you done to that department?"

"I have done my job, exactly as you told me, to the best of my abilities. I do as I am told. I work, not talk. I am free to do as I like, within reason, during my lunch hour." At that, she allowed a small, one-sided smile to crease her face.

Pegasus groaned and put his face in his hands, "What did you do?"

"Yolanda and I had lunch in the cafeteria a few weeks back. We are both believers in Christ and were having a very pleasant, but private, discussion. Peggy Mullin, a woman in our department who had been eavesdropping and is not a believer, decided she would invite herself to our conversation and started asking all sorts of …" Rachel looked up at the ceiling as if searching for the right word, "hot-button topics.

"It was obvious she was trying to start an argument and not at all interested in what we had to say, so neither Yolanda nor I rose to the bait. Needless to say, Peggy was not happy with that result. It wasn't long after that that rumors started flying about me. Considering the truth, the rumors were actually quite amusing.

"But, Yolanda took it upon herself to defend me, even though she knows nothing about my past either. She has been here ten years and knows the believers in the department. Once I found out what was going on and told Yolanda I did not need defending, it was too late. The battle lines were already drawn."

"So what you are saying is that you have nothing to do with this departmental war that is going on?"

"No, I am not saying that. I have everything to do with it. What I am not doing is encouraging it. Do you know how hard it is to be the subject of a dispute and also try to be the solution too?"

"Well, I want you to be that solution. Do what you have to to put that department back together."

His thoughts broke off as a medical team rushed a crash cart into the room where they were working to save Rachel's life. Oh, Lord, please save her, he thought within his mind.

_Wrong person, Maximillion …_

Pegasus shook off the thought and the feelings it brought up; then returned to his recollections, this time, yesterday.

"How are you getting along with your peacemaking attempts?" Pegasus asked his ward as they were getting ready to retire to their respective wings.

She looked at him with a bit of satisfaction as she said, "Well, take the other day. I dropped my pen and it rolled under my wheelchair. Peggy was kind enough to say she would get it for me. Yolanda tried to stop her and get it herself, but I asked her to allow Peggy to do it since she offered. Once the pen was returned to me, I graciously thanked her.

"I know it's not much, but it is a start. Isn't it?"

"Not much of a start," he said. Seeing a trace of hurt show in her expression, he jumped in with "but it is better than nothing."

A slow, tired smile crossed her face at his attempt to spare her feelings. Maximillion took a better look at her. She looked a bit different today. Her face was a bit puffier than usual and her eyes were red-rimmed. She wasn't acting completely like herself either. Her usual full smiles had been rare, her appetite scarce, and her conversations had been short and to the point all day.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I'm just very tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"If you are sure you are alright." She nodded again. "Then I will see you in the morning," he said then headed off toward his wing.

It was the next morning that the maid had found Rachel unconscious in bed with an extremely high fever. The doctors found several puncture marks around her ankle that had become infected.

And here he was, sitting, waiting to find out if he would lose his … his what? What is she to him? Ward? But that sounded so cold. Friend? But that didn't really cover it, she irritated him incessantly. Companion? That was better, but it also brought up images of romance of which there was none.

_Sister …_

His head rose from his hands with that thought. Yes, that is how he thought of her. The protective feelings, the love they had for each other (non-romantic) even though he had never expressed it for fear she would misunderstand and draw away from him, the companionship, the bantering, the word explained it all. She was his sister, not by blood, but by coincidence.

Again, he begged, Lord, please save her.

_She is already saved, Maximillion – how about you …_

A memory of one of their many conversations flashed into his brain.

"Aren't you afraid to die?" Pegasus asked her.

"I could answer you rather flippantly and say, 'we all die, Max,' but I won't. What I will tell you is that, no, I am not afraid to die. Do I want to die? Not yet. I have responsibilities I need to see to. The actual dying – let's just say that I hope I die in my sleep and not of some extremely long and painful disease. But death holds no mystery for me. I know what is beyond that door – Jesus. I have no idea exactly what I will do once I am with Him – no one does – but I am ready to find out.

"How about you, Pegasus?"

"After Cecilia died and for a long time afterward, I didn't care. Now," he shook his head, "I like this life too much. I'm not ready to die."

"I'm not ready for you to die either, Pegasus," she said with one of her few totally serious expressions.

"Why? 'Cause I'll 'go to hell,' is that your problem with it? Not that you would miss me or be sad that I was gone, but because you are totally sure that I would burn for eternity." He sneered at her.

She looked at him with mild rebuke, "Please don't put words in my mouth, Mr. Pegasus. Of course, I would miss you and I would cry in anguish at your death. And, since you mentioned it, yes, I do believe that you would burn for eternity if you hadn't accepted Jesus before you died." Tears had misted her eyes then spilt down her cheeks at the thought.

*

"Mr. Pegasus?" The doctor had somehow approached without Pegasus' notice.

Pegasus stood quickly, ready for the worst. But the doctor said, "We have her stabilized for now. Hopefully, she is out of the woods. The next couple of hours will show us for sure.

"What happened?"

"There were deep puncture marks on the back of her leg, just above the ankle. There were three 2 inch long slivers of rusty metal in those punctures, and …" the doctor looked at him seriously, "it was not an accident." Pegasus looked at him sharply; the doctor simply nodded and said, "Someone did this to her. They go straight in and, while deep, were very small and undetectable until the infection started. Since she has no feeling in her legs, she never knew they were there until the infection became life threatening. Thankfully, she does not live alone; she would have died in her sleep."

"Can I be with her?"

The doctor smiled at him, "She has been moved to a private room. I will take you there."

This is too familiar, Pegasus thought as he sat at the table in her hospital room. His eyes never leaving her face - the horrible scars were stark against her pale face. It shocked him that he could see those scars again. Usually, when he looked at her he no longer saw them; all he saw was Rachel.

She would sleep for a while. He again was compelled to stay by her until she awoke. He made himself comfortable and, after a while, lulled by the rhythmic beeping of the monitors, nodded off to sleep.

He awoke to the sounds of Rachel crashing. Her lips were blue and her body was seized up. Her eyes were wide open. In the space of the few seconds it took him to stand and head towards her bed, the capable crash team rushed into her room. One nurse placed a gentle, but insistent, hand in the center of his chest and moved him to the corner of the room.

"Give us room to work, and you can stay," was all she said, then returned to the bed to assist.

The monitors had flat-lined and Rachel body had relaxed. The team battled feverishly to save her life; but that was not the only battle taking place. Maximillion Pegasus again felt that Presence strongly in the room. I must be insane but if it can save her life, he thought, I will try to reason with this Presence.

I can't lose her, he prayed desperately within his mind.

_You are being selfish, Maximillion. Her home is with me …_

I'll stop harassing her about You. I'll give all I can to Your work. Just don't take her from me. Please! He begged.

_I do not bargain, Maximillion. I don't want your money or your service or your permission for my child to speak of me. I paid the price for salvation, it is a gift I give to all who repent and believe. You do not repent nor do you believe … _

This time he tried reason and thought, but she has too much to finish here.

_Rachel is my child, Maximillion. My will is her will. If I wish her to come home, she will come joyfully; if I wish her to stay, she will stay joyfully. Never forget I have other children who will continue the work I began in her …_

Pegasus felt the room awash with pure love and the monitors restarted their rhythmic beeping as Rachel's heart and lungs began working normally again. To his amazement he found himself on his knees. He didn't remember how he got in that position. He stood up and thanked the medical team as they exited Rachel's room. He glanced over at Rachel, who surprisingly was awake. A tired, knowing smile creased her face as she looked at him, then she fell back to sleep. Pegasus sat down with a great sigh and put his face in his hands. "I'll never live this down now," he whispered.

--

Mokuba sat with the others as they were having some wild discussion about something. He had been sick for the last couple of days. It was probably his punishment for sitting out in the rain for a few of hours before returning to the house, thoroughly soaked, after everyone had left. Even though Seto had left specific orders that the maids and servants were to grab him as soon as he entered the mansion, toss him into a hot bath, clothe him in the warmest robes he had, and pour warm soup and Vitamin C down his throat, he still came down with a nasty cold.

His mental state wasn't in a much better condition. During the long, boring days between sleeping, picking at his food and taking medication, an emotional battle had been taking place. Within his mind, he pictured the wall called "Rachel" that Tony had spoken about. He would kick it, scream at it, nuke it; everything he could think of, except forgive it. Now, he was tired of it. I just don't care anymore, he thought. I don't want to feel this way; I feel like I am dying inside.

_Give it to me …_

But it is my problem, he thought back.

_Give it to me, and forgive …_

Whatever, Mokuba thought and closed his eyes.

Tony allowed himself a secret smile as he kept an eye on Mokuba. As he watched, the hard lines that had been surrounding the boy's eyes slowly disappeared. Without interrupting the flow of the conversation, Tony caught everyone's attention and nodded toward Mokuba.

Unaware of the attention of those around him, he continued to pray and was amazed at what he saw in his mind's eye. Before him, the wall became as smoke and it slowly dissipated until there was nothing left. Just like that, he could breathe again, the great weight that had been pressing down on him for months was finally gone. He felt the tears begin to prickle his eyes, but a smile came to his face. He blinked a few times in order to clear his eyes and found everyone looking at him, their own smiles matching his.

"Now, don't that feel better?" Tony teased him.

"Yes. Yes, it does," he said with a nod. He got up and went over to his brother, who looked expectantly at him. "But this feels even better." He wrapped Seto up in a hug as tight as he could squeeze and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Big Brother."

Seto returned his brother's hug with gusto and stated, "With pleasure, Mokie."


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

11.

It was mid-April and the KaibaCorp employees were reaping the rewards from the sale of three new virtual reality software programs and the accompanying hardware that had been released just in time for Christmas. After a long fight with the board of directors, Seto had declared bonuses to all employees, executives all the way down to the ladder to the maintenance and cleaning crews, and hosted a company party to celebrate.

After hours, Kirii had shown up and she joined Tony and Seto in his office. They were currently having a friendly but intense discussion about KaibaCorp sponsoring several outreach programs for the poor of Domino.

"Do you have any idea of the hoops I jumped through just to get the bonuses and party for my employees who actually earned it? Now you want me to go back to the board and say 'Hey, how about we spend the rest of our profits on the poor, unemployed and unwanted?'"

Kirii frowned at his description "unwanted" and he noticed. "You know me better than that, Kirii. I am speaking from the view of the board. I was only able to squeeze out the board's cooperation by convincing them that happy, appreciated employees were productive employees. They only saw it as an opportunity to reap better profits in the future."

"As for me, I am more than willing to help personally sponsor an outreach or two, but I seriously doubt the board will go for it."

"But, Seto, you are the CEO of this company …"

"Right, but that doesn't mean I'm not responsible to the stockholders. Anyway, I already have a plan in the works which I believe the Spirit is leading me towards. But, if I end up irritating the board, I will never get their permission, just out of spite. I will have to go out on my own, without the financial clout of KaibaCorp behind me."

_Back off, Kirii …_

"Okay, but I will hold you to those two outreach programs."

_Challenge her, Seto …_

"Fine, but on one condition." Kirii's eyebrow went up in curiosity. "You match me personally – two outreaches."

"Ouch! That was below the belt, Seto!" Tony said laughing as he saw the look of astonishment appear on Kirii's face. Then he watched in amazement, as the look melted into one of comprehension and satisfaction.

"Deal!" Kirii exclaimed as she and Seto shook on it. "I was wondering how He wanted me to use that nest egg I stuffed away in KaibaCorp stock a few years back."

After Tony had finished laughing, he asked Seto, "Can you tell us your plan?"

"Not a whole lot, but it involves Industrial Illusions …" It was then that Seto's email notice went off. As he opened the email, that crazy Funny Bunny danced and somersaulted around his screen saying in his weird voice "Happy Easter, Kaiba" over and over again. "Speaking of the devil …" Seto murmured and shook his head in mock embarrassment as the siblings laughed. A smile creased his own face as he read Pegasus' invitation to him and the rest of the gang inviting them to attend his baptism in California and celebrate Easter Sunday with his household.

Seto used his intercom to summon his brother, who was a few floors down, putting the finishing touches on his first proposal as Vice President to the project board. "Mokuba."

"Yeah, Big Bro."

"'Bout done?"

"Am done."

"I request your presence in my office post-haste." Seto looked up at his friends with a wink and a smirk.

Mokuba snorted with laughter and said, "Your wish is my command, O Great CEO!" then hung up.

Just a few minutes later, Mokuba entered Seto's office with a flourish and was informed of the invitation.

"You are kidding me, right? Pegasus? How cool is that!?"

Seto wanted to make sure Mokuba understood, "Rachel will be there."

"Obviously, Seto. But she holds no sway over you and I've forgiven her." He thought for a moment. "Yanno, this might be a great opportunity to express that to her. Just in case, she wonders."

Kirii went to Seto's phone, put it on speaker, and dialed Tea's cell number. Tea answered after four rings, "Hello? Hello? Sorry, I didn't hear the phone for a while because of all the noise.

"Yugi, I'm going to step outside."

"Not alone, you're not … hey, Joey, take over this game for me." Yugi's reply was distant and barely audible over the noise. It was evident the gang was at the arcade.

The four in the office waited patiently for a minute or two.

"Whew! That's better. Okay, hello?"

The four friends tried not to laugh. "Hey, this is Kirii, Seto, Tony and Mokuba. Want to go on a trip to California next weekend?"

Tea moved her mouth away from the receiver and asked, "Yugi, when is your next tournament?"

"Not until May," came the distant reply.

Speaking back into the receiver, Tea said, "Sounds great; who's paying, why are we going and can Yugi come too?"

*

They were met at the airport by Croquet who shook their hands in greeting and escorted them to the stretch limo. He joined them in the back of it and gave them the following speech:

"Mr. Pegasus understands that you are probably more interested in meeting Rachel again than attending his baptism," he paused as Seto, Tea and Mokuba all vehemently disagreed with that statement, then, unconvinced, proceeded, "That being the case the most important thing Pegasus wants you to know is that Rachel's past is taboo. There will be no mention of it, whatsoever."

Mokuba interrupted, "I take that to mean we can't even say we forgive her."

"Exactly."

"Can we stop and buy some flowers or something to give her then?" Seto inquired.

"I don't see a problem with that," he stated and gave the order to the driver to stop at their usual florist. "One last thing, your arrival will be a surprise to Rachel."

In time, the limo slowly pulled up to the impressive home away from Duelist Kingdom of Maximillion Pegasus. Their host was waiting for them before the oak doors and greeting each of their glances with a nod. Seto reached him first and they clasped together their hands in a fierce grip and shake. Pegasus did the same with each male and kissed the hands of the females as Seto introduced or reintroduced those with him.

Once the introductions had been made, Seto looked reprovingly at Pegasus and said, "How could you possibly think we were not here for you? Rachel is just the icing on the cake. Nothing could have made me happier than to know you are now a brother in Christ."

"Thank you, _Kaibaboy_," he replied teasingly and Seto gave him a tolerant half-smile. "Now let's go formally introduce you all to Rachel." Pegasus took them to Rachel's wing. As they approached, they heard music coming from one of the rooms and it was this room Pegasus led them too. Each of the guests filed in behind Pegasus and watched as Rachel sang with the radio. Rachel's eyes were closed and her head tilted back as she sang Testify to Love _(Avalon, A Maze of Grace, 1998)_in a tenor voice.

The group applauded loudly and the stunned look on Rachel's face was priceless as she turned down the music. Her face broke out into a grin as she said, "Maximillion, you have been keeping secrets from me. You are not supposed to do that, remember?"

"But how can I surprise you if I cannot keep a secret?" he stated as he came to stand beside her, kissed the top of her head then turned to face his friends.

With a sideways glance at him, she said teasingly, "I'll forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again." She then turned her full attention to the people before her. "Please introduce me to my surprise."

"Those you have met before, I will introduce first." and he gestured Seto to come forward.

"Seto Kaiba," Pegasus said and Seto approached, gave her a bouquet of flowers, and a friendly kiss on the right cheek. He then took a few steps to the side to allow the others to approach.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba copied his brother, but gave her a quick peck on the left cheek.

"Tea Gardner." The girls took each others' hands and gave them a quick squeeze.

"Yugiboy Moto." Yugi gave Pegasus a playful dirty look, bowed slightly to Rachel and moved beside Tea.

Seto then took up the introductions, "Tony Reed and Kirii Reed," both of whom gave her formal bows and wide smiles.

"I am honored to meet all of you." A playful twinkle appeared through the tears misting her eyes and she stated, "Since Maximillion has put a quash on speaking about our shared past, is anyone hungry?" At the chorus of affirmative responses, she indicated they should head toward the main part of house.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

12.

Dinner was served and conversation topics ranged all over. After the dessert course had been polished off, Yugi removed his deck from his side and began shuffling it. This did not go unnoticed by Pegasus, whose eyes narrowed into a squint, and he said, "Is that supposed to be a challenge, Yugiboy?"

Yugi returned his squint and responded, "You know it, Pegasus."

Rachel looked at the others in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

Tea looked at her incredulously, "You live in the same house as Maximillion Pegasus and you don't know about Duel Monsters?"

"No. What is Duel Monsters?" Tea opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Pegasus.

"Don't bother, young lady. Let's go down to the recreation room and we shall enlighten her by dueling."

"Let's!" said Yugi with excitement.

They all settled in comfortably as Yugi and Pegasus took their places facing each other. Rachel watched with interest as Duel Disks were activated and the projectors set up the field.

"As the challenged, I'll call." Seto flipped a coin into the air. Pegasus's voice rang out, "Tails!" and tails it was.

The two players drew their hands and Pegasus pulled a sixth card. He gave Yugi a playful smirk and said, "I play Flame Ruler (1500/1600) in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Yugi drew his first card, looked over his hand and returned Pegasus' smirk, "I cast Spell Absorption, place this monster in defense mode and lay one card face down. I end my turn."

Pegasus frowned at the Spell Absorption card. It would definitely cause problems. Oh, well, he thought, let's continue. He drew his next card, smiled in satisfaction, and said, "You are in for it now, Yugiboy. I cast Toon Table of Contents which allows me to pull any card from my deck that has the word 'Toon' or 'Manga Ryu Ran' in its name. Can you guess which one it will be, Yugiboy?"

Yugi, whose Life Points had just increased to 8500 with the casting of Toon Table of Contents, looked at the monster showing. "I would have to guess Manga Ryu Ran, Pegasus, since Flame Ruler allows you to use it as two tributes for a fire monster. But, if I have guessed correctly, it also tells me that you are about to cast Toon World so you can summon your monster. That will take 1000 Life Points from you and add another 500 to me."

"I am so disappointed, Yugiboy. You are wrong concerning the Life Points. I cast Spell Economics, _then_ Toon World." Pegasus' Life Points remained at 8000, but Yugi's jumped to 9500. "I will ignore your face-down card for now, since it means nothing to my toons. Now I tribute my Flame Ruler to, as you guessed, bring out my Manga Ryu Ran (2200/2600). Of course, you are aware I cannot attack with my toon dragon the turn I summon it, so I will place this card face down and end my turn."

Yugi pulled his next card and allowed a small smile to crease his lips. "I will cast Nightmare Cage and keep your dragon from attacking for the next two turns. Oh, and I end my turn." Yugi's Life Points now increased to a whopping 10,000.

"Come, come, Yugiboy. What is with all these defensive plays? I thought you had re-taken your champion status. You can't win if you hide behind your cards."

"And you know," smiled Yugi, "that strategy is everything."

"True, if," Pegasus emphasized the word _"if"_, "you survive long enough for that strategy to come into play."

--

Rachel leaned over and whispered to Seto, "Is there always so much bravado and posturing during these duels?"

Seto chuckled, "It's all part of the game – there is skill, luck, strategy and mental teasing."

--

Pegasus grinned as he looked at his next card, "Just what I needed! I cast Pot of Greed and pull two more cards, then cast De-Spell to destroy your Nightmare Cage, while giving you another gift of 1000 Life Points." Yugi's Life Points now stood at 11,000. "Now, I will special summon three Toon Mermaids to the field. Oh, and now it is time for me to take back some of those Life Points I have so generously given to you. Manga Ryu Ran, attack Yugi's Life Points directly!" Pegasus's Life Points went down to 7500, but Yugi's dropped to 8800.

"Nice one, Pegasus, but not good enough." Yugi bragged with confidence as he drew his next card.

"I summon my Skilled Dark Magician, then activate my Pitch-Black Power Stone. As you know, on this trap card are 3 spell counters, which once per turn I can move one counter onto any card that takes them – of which my Skilled Dark Magician does." One of the stones disappeared from the image of the trap card and appeared floating above Yugi's monster. "Now to complete my turn, I attack the Toon Mermaid on your far left."

The mermaid shattered into bits of light and Pegasus' Life Points again decreased by 500 points to 7000.

--

Rachel again leaned over to Seto and said, "Why didn't he attack Pegasus' points, like Pegasus did him?"

Seto smiled at her ignorance and explained, "It is the special ability of toon monsters to attack their opponents directly, but you have to pay 500 Life Points for that ability. Regular monsters cannot do this, but the toon monsters also have a big disadvantage, as I am sure you will find out if I read Yugi's strategy correctly."

--

"You are in for it now, Yugiboy!" Pegasus yelled with satisfaction as he took a look at his new card. "I activate my trap card, Secret Barrell, and, since you have a total 7 cards on the field and in your hand, it takes 1400 of your Life Points. Then, I attack you with all my toon monsters, go my mermaids and my faithful dragon, take him down." Pegasus' Life Points dropped to 5500, but Yugi's went down drastically to 2500. Pegasus again had that smirk on his face, "Now I tribute my remaining mermaids to irritate Kaibaboy! Come to the field, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon."

--

"What is that thing?" Rachel asked as she looked at the weird, white, miniature dragon which laughed at Yugi across the field.

"It's a despicable abomination of a truly magnificent dragon." Seto growled; his face showed definite signs of irritation and disgust as he gazed upon the image floating before Pegasus.

"Tell me how you really feel, Seto," Rachel teased him with an amused expression on her face.

--

Yugi looked fearlessly at the dragons facing him as he pulled his next card. "Now you will see the completion of my strategy against your toons, Pegasus. I summon my Apprentice Magician in Attack Mode. When she is successfully normal summoned I can place a spell counter on any card that accepts one. If you have forgotten, my Skilled Dark Magician accepts spell counters; and, not only will he take the Apprentice's spell counter, but also one from the Pitch-Black Power Stone. This gives me the three I need in order to summon my favorite monster, the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" The Skilled Dark Magician, along with the three spell counters floating above him, dissipated into a black cloud, then coalesced into the famed Dark Magician. "Now that I have my Dark Magician in play, I can wipe your whole field clean in one shot. I cast the spell card, Dark Magic Attack, to destroy all your spell and trap cards." Yugi's Life Points were raised to 2900.

"Nooooo!" Pegasus yelled as Spell Economics and Toon World shattered into specks of light. Not a second later, both toon dragons on the field disappeared with a loud double blast.

"Now that you are defenseless, ATTACK, my two magicians!" Two magical staffs pointed directly at Pegasus, who crossed his arms in front of his face to ward off the holographic light. Pegasus' Life Points dropped to 2600. "With that, I end my turn."

--

"Flawless execution." Seto said with admiration. "Pegasus is done for. But don't think for a moment he won't go down fighting."

--

The duel stats were thus. Pegasus had one card in his hand and no cards on the field. His Life Points were down to 2600. Yugi, on the other hand, had two cards in his hand, the Spell Absorption spell card and the Pitch-Black Power Stone on the field. Facing Pegasus' empty field was the Dark Magician and the Apprentice Magician, both in Attack Mode. His Life Points were 2900.

Pegasus face was grim as he drew his card then raised his eyes to look at the formidable Dark Magician and said, "You're mine now!" and he cast Change of Hearts, again raising Yugi's Life Points by another 500. The Dark Magician jumped into the air and flipped before coming down on Pegasus' side, turning to face the Apprentice Magician. "Now Dark Magician, attack the Apprentice Magician." Yugi's Life Points became 1300 and his face showed he was not pleased at being attacked by his own monster. "I will place this card face down and end my turn." Pegasus said with satisfaction as the Dark Magician strode across the board to retake his position with Yugi.

Yugi glanced at the newly drawn card and allowed himself a satisfied grin. "This will end it, Pegasus. I summon the Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) and just to an insult to injury I will add to him my last spell counter to raise his attack points to 1900. Finish him off my monsters!"

"I don't think so, Yugiboy! Negate Attack!"

"So, you saved yourself for one more round. Why delay the inevitable, Pegasus?"

"Because it is so much fun to see you fumble around thinking you have the duel won before you do." Pegasus snickered and Yugi broke out into a grin.

"So you admit you have lost."

"Sure, but I will not surrender if that is what you are looking for, Yugiboy. I will play the hand I drew until the end." He looked at Yugi with meaning.

Yugi returned his gaze, then nodded his understand and said, "Then let's finish this, my friend. It's your turn."

Pegasus drew his last card. It was a monster, Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500). "I'm still fighting, Yugiboy! I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World to the field in Attack Mode! Zure, destroy the Mythical Beast Cerberus." Cerberus disappeared in a flash of light and Yugi's Life Points again were diminished, now to 900.

Yugi drew his next card, Graceful Charity, and cast it. Once again his Life Points increased by 500 bringing it to 1400. He drew his three new cards, looked at his hand and discarded his two old ones. "This is the end, Pegasus. No trap or spell cards, no cards in your hands and now watch as I remove your defense once again. I cast Magical Dimension and tribute my face down monster to special summon my Chaos Command Magician and destroy the monster on your side of the field." With the disappearance of his Knight, Pegasus again stood with nothing between him and Yugi's monsters. "Now, my magicians, take him down to zero."

The playing field filled with blinding light, then after it faded only Yugi and Pegasus were on the field, smiling and walking towards each other. "Great duel," they said to each other as they shook hands.

"I would have won if it hadn't been for that annoying Spell Absorption card."

Yugi nodded and said, "Possibly."

They joined the rest of them. Pegasus was smirking at Seto, who had his arms folded across his chest and a look of mock irritation on his face. "I have a few things to say to you about that Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon of yours."

In jest, Pegasus waved him off saying, "Later, Kaibaboy, much later." The group all laughed and Pegasus, seeing the cheerful twinkle in Rachel's eye, asked, "Well?"

"Very interesting," Rachel said simply.

"You didn't like it?" Pegasus asked a little let down at Rachel's reaction.

"Oh, it's not that I didn't like it. It was enjoyable. You all seemed to have fun, but it's just not my type of thing, ya know." Her watch's alarm went off and she looked expectantly at Pegasus.

"We will see you in the morning, my dear." Pegasus leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She looked apologetically to the others and said, "If you will excuse me, I will retire to my wing for the night."


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

13.

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. There was much chatter amongst those gathered at the breakfast table. Rachel casually complained about Duel Monsters dancing through her dreams all night, which brought fits of laughter from the rest of them.

After breakfast, they all piled into the limo and continued their various discussions during the trip. Before too long, the church came into view and the driver let them off at the front doors. Once inside the church, the pastor sequestered himself with Pegasus in his office and the rest of the gang took their seats in the sanctuary.

Before he knew it, Pegasus was dressed in a flowing white robe and standing waist high in water within the baptismal. Beside him, the pastor was speaking to the congregation about baptism. "It does not save the soul, but is a public admission of faith in Jesus Christ. Maximillion Pegasus has requested to be baptized today to show the world to whom he belongs. He has also requested to inform you all of his beliefs." The pastor then took a few steps back. Maximillion looked to Rachel who smiled her support to him and nodded once. In a rich baritone, Pegasus lifted his voice to sing Creed _(Petra, Beyond Belief, 1991)_ to those who sat before him. Tea, Seto, Mokuba and Yugi's jaws all dropped in astonishment as he sang slowly the first two verses with the accompaniment tape. Their astonishment grew more as the nice slow music turned into a lively rock beat, Pegasus got rocking and many of the people attending sang along, including Rachel. Too soon, the song was over and the pastor once again stood beside him.

"Maximillion Pegasus, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," the pastor intoned formally and plunged Pegasus backward into the water. He emerged to the cheers of his friends and acquaintances. He stood still in the water for a minute letting the joy of those around him fill him, then followed the pastor out of the water. It didn't take long for him to dry off and get his normal clothes back on. He brushed his long, white hair and, as he almost covered his left eye with his hair like normal, …

_Why cover it, …_

Why indeed? He stood for a few minutes staring at his reflection. My sister bears worse scars than this without thought. Why should I be ashamed of mine anymore? He made a decision.

Most of those in attendance had broken up into smaller discussion groups or had left when Pegasus reappeared. He watched as Rachel finally noticed his approach and how her face broke into the largest grin he had ever seen (which was saying something) and her eyes shown with unshed tears of happiness. Those around him didn't flinch away from the sight of his ruined eye, but clapped him on the back or shook his hand or gave a friendly kiss to his cheek, and murmured kind words to him.

Before he knew it, they were all back at the house.

Encouraged by his success against Pegasus, this time Yugi challenged Seto.

"You sure you want to do that, Yugi?" Seto said with a friendly smirk.

"I have regained my title. I don't deserve the title if I can't beat you."

"But I am no longer in competition."

"Yes, but you proved last time that you were the better duelist once I gave up the Puzzle. Now that I have regained the title without it, I want a rematch." Yugi said with passion.

"Then a rematch is what you will get. Shall we all adjourn to the rec room?" Seto said to those around him, who whooped loudly and raced down the stairway. Rachel and Pegasus used the elevator.

Again, those not dueling were gathered in the comfortable seats scattered around the enormous rec room facing the empty center of the room. Yugi and Seto faced off, activated their Duel Disks and the projectors found their places.

"As Seto is the challenged, he shall call." Pegasus handed Kirii a gold coin and indicated she should flip it.

"Tails," Seto's voice rang out clearly – and again tails it was.

The first hand was pulled and Seto drew his first card. Looking at the cards in his hand, he felt confident satisfaction. He glanced at Yugi and noted the faint furrow of worry between his eyebrows. This would be a short duel, Seto assured himself.

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode. I will end my turn."

"Same opening monster as last time, eh, Seto?" Yugi asked disgruntled.

"It worked so well then, why not do it again? Besides, I have my Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my deck this time."

"You didn't have to remind me," he said as he pulled his first card. This is one of the worst hands I have ever had – ever! "I summon Ebon Magician Curran (1200/0) in Attack Mode and cast Swords of Revealing Light to keep you from attacking for 3 turns."

"There's that annoying card again. Must have been a really wonderful hand if you had to play that card on the first turn," Seto lightly teased his opponent.

"I'll finish my turn by placing this card face down."

"Excellent!" Seto said with a wide smile as he looked at his new card. "I think I will use this right now. I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse and summon my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) to the field." The enormous white dragon appeared and gave Yugi a loud roar of defiance.

Seto then looked over to Rachel and said, "This is what the Blue-Eyes White Dragon should look like and now you know what an abomination that miniscule toon dragon really is!" As the spectators laughed, he turned his attention back to the duel and ended his turn.

"What?" Seto cried as his Life Points went down by 300.

"First blood, Seto," said Yugi with glee. "My Ebon's special ability takes 300 of my opponent's Life Points during my standby phase." He then drew from his deck and said, "But now I cast Mystic Box and use Ebon to destroy your beloved dragon." A box enclosed Ebon on Yugi's side of the field and another enclosed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon standing before Seto. At least a dozen swords skewered the box on Yugi's side of the field. As Seto looked on with his normal smirk, the skewered box opened and there stood his beloved dragon with swords sticking out of him, then he exploded in a shower of light.

--

Rachel looked over at Pegasus and said, "So, that card caused the two monsters to switch places, then destroyed the opponent's monster which is now on Yugi's side of the field?"

Pegasus nodded, "Exactly."

"Then why isn't Seto more upset when it is obvious that dragon is his favorite card?"

Pegasus frowned for a second, "Good question, my dear. Why don't we just watch and find out?"

--

Yugi was actually wondering the same thing, then shrugged. He would find out in due time. "I place this card face down and end my turn."

"Surprise!" Seto said as Yugi's Life Points went down by 300 points. "Now Ebon's special effect is working for me." Seto snickered as he beheld his newest card, "This just isn't your day, Yugi. I tribute Ebon Magician Curran to bring out my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600). Also, I will cast Stamping Destruction to take out your Swords of Revealing Light." Horus lifted into the air with a powerful thrust from his wings and flew straight through Yugi's spell card. Yugi's Life Points again went down, this time by 500 giving him a total of 7200.

As Horus again settled before Seto, Seto continued, "Oh, and one last thing before my monsters come over there and stomp you, I cast Monster Reborn to bring back my faithful Blue-Eyes." Arising from the field and taking his place next to Horus, Blue-Eyes again gave a frightful roar, this time sounding quite a bit angrier.

"And now Horus, attack Yugi's Life Points directly." Yugi's points shot down to 4900. "Your turn, my awesome Blue-Eyes, attack."

"I don't think so, Seto!" Yugi yelled back defiantly. "I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder."

Blue-Eyes' attack entered one end of the Cylinder and came back out the other straight at Seto, who merely turned his face away from the on-coming blast. His Life Points took a beating as they dropped to 4700.

--

"Bravo, Yugiboy. Nice deflection." Pegasus called out.

"But he still doesn't have any monsters on the field. He's going to get annihilated." Rachel said confused.

"It's Yugi's turn now, I'm sure he will pull an adequate monster out of his magic hat." Pegasus responded with confidence.

--

I gotta get a good card on this draw or it's all over, Yugi thought.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted, to return Ebon to the field. Now I will tribute her to bring out my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). And lastly, I will cast Mage Power to increase her attack strength to 3000. Okay, Dark Magician Girl, take out his Horus LV6!" Horus splintered into a thousand shining pieces and Seto's Life Points again went down, this time by 700.

Yugi took a deep, exhilarated breath and grinned at Seto, who returned it with pleasure. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

With his Life Points now at 4000, Seto drew the next card and looked at it, stunned; then started laughing.

"Oh, come on now, Seto. Share the joke with us all." Yugi called from the other side of the field.

"Oh, I'll share it with you alright!" With a flourish, he cast the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction and wiped out Dark Magician Girl. "But that is not all. Even though I cannot attack with my Blue-Eyes because of the spell I just used, I will cast Level Modulation and bring back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6. Unfortunately, the cost is allowing you to draw two cards from your deck, but I feel it is worth it. Now, Horus, attack his Life Points directly!"

Seto's Life Points were at 4000. Seto had two cards in his hand and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Horus LV6 staring across at Yugi's empty side of the field. Yugi, thanks to Kaiba, had two cards in his hand and his Life Points were now a low 2600. It was Yugi's turn.

Yugi drew his next card and gave a small sigh of relief. "First, I will summon my White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) and, because she is a spellcaster, I am able to cast Magical Blast and lower your Life Points by 200. Then, I will cast Nightmare Steel Cage to stop all monster attacks for two of your turns, Kaiba!"

"That's all you got, Yugi? I am disappointed." Kaiba said as he took his turn. "I cast Dragon Gunfire to destroy your tiny magician. That's one turn, Yugi."

--

"Is he only delaying the game?" Rachel asked Pegasus with interest.

"Not really, he knows he can beat Seto, if he pulls the right cards. His cards have been pretty weak so far, but I know he has some quite powerful cards within that deck. So, he has to be very sure to play each card he draws correctly and not waste any of them until the ones he is looking for show up. When he wiped out my toons, I knew I was done for. The toons are a formidable strategy, but they rely on Toon World. Yugi's deck revolves around the Dark Magician, but can still win without that card being played."

"Thanks," Rachel said as she turned her attention back to the competition before her.

--

"Now we will see who is the better duelist! I remove White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran from play to special summon my Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000). Since I cannot attack this turn anyway, I will have him remove your Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the field – again! This time, he better stay there!"

"Poor Yugi. Why do you still think you have a chance?" Seto's amused look made the audience snicker at the duelists. Seto played a card face down and ended his turn and Nightmare Steel Cage disappeared from around him.

Yugi drew his card and Seto flipped his face-down card Raigeki Break and nonchalantly tossed a card in the graveyard as payment. "Say goodbye to your Chaos Sorcerer, my friend." Yugi sighed and indicated that Seto should take his turn.

Seto looked at his new card and cast it, Premature Burial. "I pay 800 Life Points to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Seto's Life Points dipped to 3200.

"Not this time, Seto. I said Blue-Eyes better stay in the graveyard and I meant it! I cast Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Fine. I'll just attack you with Horus again. Go, my dragon, do your thing!"

Yugi was quite aware that his Life Points were now only 300. Thankfully, he pulled a monster and then summoned it in face down defense mode.

Seto next turn consisted of placing face down the card he drew and having Horus attack Yugi's face down monster. Yugi's Magician of Faith flipped then went to the graveyard. Thumbing through his graveyard, he chuckled as he pulled out a spell card and added it to his hand.

For his turn, Yugi only drew a card from his deck and then cast Swords of Revealing Light, snickering at Seto's reaction.

Seto let out a disgusted growl and said, "So much for a short duel. How long are you going to delay the inevitable, Yugi?"

"As long as it takes," he said with an irritating grin.

Rolling his eyes, Seto drew and ended his turn.

"Ahhh, just what the doctor ordered," Yugi crowed as his eyes lit up with hope. "I cast Change of Hearts and take your Horus LV6 from you, leaving you defenseless. Now I will sacrifice him to bring out my Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900). Attack Seto's Life Points directly!"

At seeing his Life Points now at 800, Seto's amused look disappeared and was replaced with a sly smile. "You will pay dearly for that one, Yugi," he promised.

Seto pulled his card and turned it so Yugi could see it. "I cast Pot of Greed and pull my two cards." The satisfied smile was back in place on his face when he said, "Excellent! I cast Lightning Vortex with the cost of this card which I send to the graveyard to take out your Chaos Command Magician. Now I activate my Ultimate Offering and spend 500 Life Points to bring out both my Y-Dragon Head (1500/1300) and my Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300). I then remove both monsters from play to create YZ-Dragon Head (2100/2200)." Seto's and Yugi's Life Point were now equal at 300.

--

"Why did he use his already low Life Points?" Rachel was totally confused now.

Pegasus chuckled. "Because my dear, he knows it has come down to one play. Neither one of them has enough cards to come up with a complex combination to save their skins. That machine monster has a higher attack than any 4 star monster Yugi plays and Seto knows it. Unless Yugi can hit Seto's Life Points directly or use a spell to take out Seto's monster, as soon as those swords disappear, Seto will be victorious."

"Everybody hold your breath," said Rachel in anticipation.

--

"The Swords of Revealing Light only has one more turn, Yugi, then you are going down." Seto teased without malice.

"I'm not done yet, Seto. Anything can happen now!" Yugi slid the top card from his deck and again a wide grin split his face. I have a chance, if my next draw is a castable spell, he thought. "I place Rapid Fire Magician (1600/1200) on the field in Attack Mode. Now I end my turn."

"And now I end this duel, Yugi!" Seto, as he brandished his last card like a weapon, said "I cast De-Spell on your Swords of Revealing Light." The bright swords occupying the field disappeared and opened the way to Yugi's magician. "Now, YZ-Dragon Head, win this duel for me and attack Yugi's Rapid Fire Magician!" Again the field exploded in a ball of light and when it dimmed there was only the boys regarding each other with admiration.

"You did well, very well, Yugi, with the cards you pulled. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Yugi said breathlessly. "Man, I haven't had a duel like that in a long time."

Seto put on his old arrogant smirk and said, "I should think not, no one compares to me." Yugi choked with laughter as Seto gave him a conspiring wink.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

14.

The rest of the afternoon Saturday was spent at the seashore enjoying the hot sun and cool breeze. Pegasus had carried Rachel out to a blanket with matching umbrella, made sure she was comfortable and handed her book to her. Once she was settled in, he ran out to play in the waves like a child.

Rachel watched as over the next hour her friends slowly broke up into groups. Yugi and Tea had gone for a beach walk, Tony was helping Mokuba boogie on a board, Pegasus and Kirii were facing her, laying on their stomachs, half in/half out of the water, but deep in discussion. Seto, well, he was headed her way, drying his hair with a towel, as he went. Her eyes remorsefully took in the numerous scars on his lightly tanned body – scars she had given him. His expression acknowledged her look and silently responded – don't worry about it. He snapped the towel out and laid on his stomach close to her.

She had returned her gazed to Max and Kirii, but felt Seto's eyes looking at her and waited patiently for him to speak up.

"It took me a while to understand your bandana, Rachel," he said quietly.

"That's funny. You're from Japan and it took you a while to understand it?" she said in a teasing way.

"Ha ha ha," he said dryly. "I can read it just fine. It is the symbolism of it that took me a while."

"And just what do you think it means, Seto?" Rachel glanced at him.

He reached over and traced the symbols and said, "Jesus …" he slowly pulled the bandana up and away from her forehead revealing the word etched there, "… covers our sins."

"You know what's really funny," she said as she held out her hand for her bandana.

"Tell me," he said as he looked back toward the sea.

"It wasn't until I came to America that I realized what took you only a day to figure out. I made the bandana not only as coordination therapy for my fingers and to cover the word on my face, but I knew I would be going to America and was pretty sure that I would be asked what the symbols said. Thought it would be a good way to start a conversation about Jesus. The first morning after arriving in America I put it on and that thought came to me."

She paused a moment as she put the bandana back in its place. "Do you know that Pegasus forbade me to speak the name of Jesus when we first met? Pretty useless if you ask me seeing I wore His name across my forehead. Every time he looked at me was a reminder."

"What brought him around?" Seto asked curiously.

"Not exactly sure, but I think the start was a couple months ago when I died."

Seto jerked his head back around to face her again.

"Yeah, I died … just for a minute or two. I was revived and the first thing I saw was Maximillion on his knees, eyes closed, and whispering furiously."

"Bet he didn't appreciate seeing you see him."

"You can say that again. He refused to speak to me about it.

"I guess one of the few true arguments we ever had brought him around the rest of the way."

"Tell me about it."

"It was my first day back to work, just about quitting time …"

Pegasus strode into the department like he had murder on his mind. While the evidence was only hearsay, it was good enough for him. He also knew Rachel had had trouble with this woman before. I'm sure Rachel will appreciate seeing her would-be killer put in her place, he thought to himself. There's Ms. Mullin. How dare she stand so close to Rachel? How can Rachel not sense her deviousness and chat so calmly with her?

He increased his speed as he saw Peggy lean down to whisper something in Rachel's ear. Firmly, he grasped her shoulder and pulled Peggy away from Rachel.

Rachel, seeing the anger in his eye, started saying, "Mr. Pegasus, wait …"

Completely oblivious to Rachel's attempt to get his attention, Pegasus made sure he was between Rachel and Peggy and told Peggy in no uncertain terms, "You stay away from Rachel. Matter-of-fact, get out! Collect your stuff and leave. You're fired."

"Please …," Rachel again attempted to get his attention.

"You have no ground to fire me, _sir_," said Peggy, her face red with anger.

"Peggy …," Rachel this time tried to get the woman's attention.

"Concern for the safety of the company's employees is my grounds and that is all I need." Pegasus leaned closer to her face.

"You have no evidence connecting me with any wrong-doing?" Peggy pointed at him with her finger.

"Stop it," Rachel pleaded.

"How about your boasting to a friend overheard by one of the security guards?"

"Lies and rumors, Mr. Pegasus. You can't base your evidence on hearsay," she snapped loudly back at him.

"I can't if I was trying to convict you of it … but I don't have to do that. Industrial Illusions is an at-will employer and you don't have an employment contract with us. Therefore, I can terminate you because I just - don't - like – you," Pegasus emphasized the last four words by getting louder each word.

"Will both of you please cut it out?" Rachel's voice increased in volume trying to be heard over the combatants.

"You, stay the hell out of it!" both of them screamed at Rachel.

A pin-drop could have been heard on the carpeted floor as they both watched Rachel's face flush pink. She tried to speak a few times, but decided better of it. Quickly, she wrote her contact information on a Rolodex card and handed it to Peggy. She finally found her voice. It was calm and quiet as she said, "Call me if you wish to talk."

She then looked to Pegasus. "You already have my contact information if you have anything you wish to discuss with me. It is after-hours and I am going home."

"Oops!" Seto said.

"Yeah, well, that was nothing compared to our argument when we met up later." Rachel shook her head at the memory.

"She tried to kill you!" Pegasus had started up with her as soon as he arrived.

"You think I don't know that. She was the only one who could have."

He looked at her for a moment in stunned silence. "Then why did you let her anywhere near you again?" he snapped at her.

She looked back at him and said, "I doubt she will attempt anything like that again."

"I think you are being naïve."

"Perhaps."

"Well, she definitely will not be attempting anything as she is now fired and her access to you is cut off."

"Yeah, that was so intelligent, Max. I now don't have access to her either. How am I now supposed to let her know I don't hold it against her? How am I supposed to share Jesus with her?"

"You're not! Are you totally insane? She tried to kill you! I will not allow her to get within 1000 ft. of you and you are not to have any contact with her – ever!" His voice had raised quite a few levels and with the last words he pointed his finger at her.

Rachel's chin rose proudly and, as all sign of her usual playfulness disappeared from her face, she said calmly, but forcefully, "Listen and listen well, Maximillion Pegasus. You may feed me, clothe me, house me, provide me with needed medical treatment and a great job; but you have absolutely no authority over whom I contact or what I say. I am not your child. I do not need your boundaries to keep me safe. Those boundaries are set by my Lord and Him only. If you cannot accept this, then I will leave."

Pegasus barked with unkind laughter, "You're going to leave this?" and he gestured at the beautiful surroundings of her wing. "How long do you think you would last away from here?"

"As long as my Lord allows, obviously. These are your trappings, Pegasus, not mine. Don't ever forget that. I never asked for this. I accepted it because I had no other option at the time."

"Pray, tell me where you would go."

"I don't know, but I will leave."

"Did you?" Seto looked at her amazed.

"Yup, left that night. Of course, I did go in to work the next day, so it wasn't like he couldn't find me. I know he called my boss to see if I was there then left me alone for a few days. It was quitting time on Friday and he was waiting for me as I left the building. He told me I could talk to whomever I pleased and he wanted me to come back." She looked at Seto with a satisfied smile on her face. "I could feel the difference right away. I wish I had been privy to that spiritual encounter," she said with a bit of wonder in her expression.

"Though I won't tell you the story now, there was another reason why I went back. Another incident which happened during that time that convinced me I wasn't to leave." Seto looked at her inquiringly. "No, a story for another time," she insisted.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes and they looked out to see what the rest of the group was doing. Yugi and Tea were climbing on the rocks far down the beach; Tony and Mokuba had given up on the boogie board and Mokuba was burying Tony in the sand; Pegasus and Kirii were still lying side by side in the wet sand and laughing at some witticism. Seto watched Rachel's lips turn up into a soft smile as she watched Pegasus and Kirii.

"Hmmm, I think he likes her."

"Jealous?" he teased her.

Her whole body shook with genuine laughter, and it took her a few minutes to answer, "Heavens no. Max is very dear to me; perhaps as maybe a brother, but nothing like you seem to think." She looked at Kirii again, "What is she like?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not going to get into that," he said as he turned over onto his back, closed his eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the sun, not seeing Rachel childishly stick her tongue out at him.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

15.

That night back at the mansion after dessert had been served, Pegasus took his fork and tapped it on his glass for attention. The chatter subsided and all eyes were focused on him. Swiveling his chair in Seto's direction, he said, "This might be pretty close to breaking my taboo rule, but I need to know. There are many reasons why God allows certain things. We will never truly know the extent of the ripples that have been made from your abduction. More than nine months ago, I asked you this question: 'what possible good has come from your abduction?' I would like to hear from each one of you," he turned and looked at each person at the table, "what you have learned." He looked back to Seto waiting for an answer.

"Nothing like putting a person on the spot, Pegasus." Seto thought for a moment. "I guess I can speak for those of us abducted. It wasn't the physical damage that hurt the worst. The human body is resilient and heals fast. Most times, the emotional and mental damage is much harder to get through. Unfortunately, the resulting thoughts and feelings aren't considered damage at all. It is just accepted and you get on with your life. I was made aware that I still have an infatuation with power, whether it is my own position or one who proves to have power over me. I had to re-learn that there is no power greater than God. I get into trouble when I forget that and allow something, or put something myself, between me and God."

Mokuba was bouncing in his seat in eagerness to share and said, "Where do I start? Well, in no particular order, (1) seek God first in all things – not some things, all things; (2) Seto is not God so I should stop expecting him to act like it; (3) words can cut deeper than any sword; (4) I should deal with my anger quickly and not let it fester. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. I could go on forever, but I won't." The group smiled at his exuberance. It was refreshing to see after he had been despondent for so long.

Kirii teased Mokuba by ruffling his hair, then took her turn and said, "While I am sure I have learned much more than these, two things really stand out to me. (1) God has a plan for each person's life. He sets a path before each person, gives us the gifts we need to succeed, but it is our choice whether to go down that path. As His children, it is best for us to trust Him and follow this path. We don't have to like it, just do it because He knows what is best. And then (2) there are His commands, a person cannot pick and choose which ones to obey. Again, He knows what is best for His human creation. We may not like certain commands, but we need to follow them all to the best of our abilities nonetheless. The future rewards for doing so far outweigh the inconvenience and bruising to our pride or ego."

With a serious expression, Tony said, "It was a very hard lesson I learned about being a peacemaker – that there truly is two sides to every story. You cannot be a peacemaker if you have already determined that one side is right and the other is wrong. Most times, there is right and wrong mixed into both sides. As a peacemaker, I had to put aside the fact that Seto is my best friend and dissect the right and wrongs of each side indifferently. That was extremely hard to do. In the end, I don't know if what I did made much difference, because the Spirit definitely took an active role in the healing of these two brothers."

Tea said, "Ephesians 4:19 has spoken to me about what I convinced myself of: _'and they, having become callous, have given themselves over to sensuality for the practice of every kind of impurity with greediness.'_ Hiding feelings for protection, eventually causes callousness. I just didn't care about anything anymore; so nothing mattered. Jesus said that the two greatest commandments were Love God and Love Others. You can't love if you don't care. Thankfully, I have friends who love me and they didn't let me stay where I really didn't want to be in the first place."

"I have learned that setting aside my own desires and doing the right thing brings its own rewards," said Yugi with a shy smile at Tea who returned it.

Rachel smiled slyly at the exchange between Yugi and Tea. Turning to face the others, she said, "Technically, I learned everything I know about Christ from this whole thing. But I don't think that is what Max is looking for. So, to boil it down to two things; I guess one would be that if God forgave a person like me; no one has done anything that cannot be forgiven through Jesus; so I must tell everyone about Him. The second …" she thought for a second, "the second is something Tea mentioned – Jesus said the two greatest commandments were Love God and Love Others. This point is integrally connected to my first point. If you love God and you love others, then you must tell everyone that God loves them so much that He sent Jesus here to pay the price for us."

Mulling over what he had heard, Pegasus didn't notice they were all looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked in puzzlement.

Rachel leaned toward him and whispered audibly in his ear, "I end my turn." All eyes again gazed at him in anticipation.

"Oh, um, I didn't expect to say anything." Pegasus looked down at the table in thought and scratched his head for a couple of minutes. He then said, "Patience. I have learned that I have none. I am a now sort of person. What I want, I want NOW. By watching Rachel's example, I have realized that I am going to be frustrated quite often being a follower of Christ until I learn patience. God's time is just that, His time. I may want to do something for Him _now_, but He wants me to wait until _then_ to do that something. I see a lot of mental shifting of gears in my future."

Just as Pegasus finished, Rachel's watch alarm went off. Excusing herself, she requested that Yugi escort her to her wing. Out of ear-shot of the others, Rachel started the conversation, "Kirii has told me a bit about you. I am glad Tea has found someone who respects her – put her needs over their own."

"I would do almost anything for her."

"And that is how it should be."

"But I will not become a follower of Christ for her," he said has he looked down at her with a stern expression.

Rachel stopped the chair and turned it towards him. She noted the ready-for-an-argument expression on his face, and, with a small smile, said, "I agree. You shouldn't."

Yugi looked at her with guarded surprise. "I didn't expect you to say that."

"Why not?"

"Well, it seems people like you are always trying to make people convert to your faith."

"And some people can be overbearing too. Were you not listening at the table? We are commanded to spread the Gospel. We should never 'make' someone convert. The decision must come from true repentance (being truly sorry for the wrong you have done) and be between you and Jesus. Any other reason just doesn't cut it."

"A while back Tea told me that we could never be more that friends as long as I am not of her faith."

"Good girl." Rachel nodded.

He gave her a puzzled frown, "What is the big deal?"

"The first point I would like to make is our lives revolve around Christ. We eat, drink and breathe Him. Max forbade me from mentioning Christ to him. Because of that I drove Max absolutely insane. He would ask about my day and I would shrug. My day was filled with things I did for Christ, things I learned from Him, and things I learned from others. These are things that I wanted to share with Max because it is a vital part of my life. It hurt that he wanted nothing to do with it."

"Couldn't you just basically tell him about your day – you know, leave out the parts he didn't want to hear?"

"Why should I have had to? It would be like telling you never to talk about Duel Monsters. Can you honestly tell me you could do that?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Well, I would never tell her she couldn't talk about it."

"Which brings me to the next point – the arguments. After a while, Pegasus decided he would release me from my silence and welcomed me to say whatever I wanted. I was overjoyed." She sighed, "I was not ready for the arguments that came along. He took issue with everything I said. When I would back up my argument with Scripture, he would just roll his eyes and tell me to live in the real world. Finally, I just stopped. 'Whatever' became the most overused word in this place. I would say my piece, he would say his piece, I would show him Scriptures, he couldn't care less, then 'whatever' would be said and nothing ever got resolved."

"Well, that wouldn't happen …" Yugi began.

"Forgive my interruption, Yugi, but we are talking about two non-married individuals living in the same house which is as big as a school. A marriage is much more intimate than what Max and I have. If you cannot get behind her in this as she has with your dueling, you are going to hurt her. And that is why the relationship should never go beyond friendship." By this time, they had reached her wing. She gave him another small smile and went on alone. Lost in thought, Yugi watched her until she disappeared through a doorway. He then returned to where the others were continuing the issues discussion. This time he paid closer attention to what was being said and how it was said.

--

After attending the Easter sunrise service, Seto and Pegasus shut themselves away from the rest of the gang to talk business for a few hours. Rachel was busy getting the final preparations arranged for the shin-dig scheduled for the afternoon. Leaving the businessmen to themselves, the gang went sight-seeing before lunch.

It was mid-afternoon and the preparations in Rachel's wing were complete. The stage was set up in the large room on the first floor and the band was doing their instrument checks. Booths for dispensing soft drinks and water were lined up on the wall closest to the entrance to the main house. Restrooms were clearly marked and the stairway to the upper floors and elevator was blocked off and guarded. Guests had been asked to park in the Industrial Illusions parking garage and they were bused over to the mansion.

"How many are expected?" Seto yelled over the band's noise and backfeed as he watched the second bus disgorge its many passengers.

"A couple hundred, at least." Rachel yelled back. "The band is relatively new but has gathered a modest following. Most of those coming are from my various internet connections. The rest are the youth and young adults from the churches close by, accompanied by chaperones."

Tea walked up to the pair of them looking a bit nervous. "You're not going to faint, are you?" Rachel asked.

Tea shook her head and said, "I get stage fright. I'll be fine as soon as I start dancing."

Relieved, Rachel said, "Then let's get on stage. It is almost 3 o'clock." She nodded farewell to Seto and took off toward the stage.

Rachel's wheelchair strained trying to go up the steep angle of the ramp to the top of the stage, but made it. As she rolled to the front of the stage, the noise of those in attendance quieted.

"Praise Him!" She shouted. The crowd roared enthusiastically.

"Praise Him with the guitar!" The guitarists from the band played a few measures and were rewarded with another shout from the crowd.

"Praise Him with the drum and cymbals!" The drummer exercised his arms and feet upon his drums and ended with multiple cymbal strikes and the crowd again roared their approval.

"Praise Him with the keyboard and winds!" Band members playing those instruments gave a short number and were applauded.

Rachel held up her hands for silence and it was received. "Praise Him with voice and with dance," she said softly. The keyboard began playing quietly as Rachel reversed her chair and rolled to the back of the stage. From center stage, Tea began her dance. Rachel lifted her low voice to sing Changing World _(Kutless, Hearts of the Innocents, 2006)_. Tea's body language conveyed through her dance that she was dancing for Jesus. This was no butt and breast shaking, hip gyrating dance, but one of expression, of wonder, of love. She twisted and turned, leaped and landed with the music. The crowd was silent as they watched and listened. As the last note faded, whistles and applause broke out in appreciation and Tea left the stage amongst new friends.

The leader of the band addressed the crowd, "Thank you for coming and please leave the building in an orderly fashion." He was enthusiastically boo'd. "What? You expected something more?" There was a crescendo of noise in the affirmative. "Well, alrighty then … let's celebrate Our Lord's resurrection and give Him all we got."

The concert was then started for real with On Fire _(Petra, On Fire, 199__)._ The sea of humanity in the room commenced their dancing (or what passed for it, Rachel thought humorously) through Boycott Hell _(Newsboys, Not Ashamed, 1992)_; Dive _(Steven Curtis Chapman, Speechless, 1999)_; Consuming Fire _(Third Day, Third Day, 1997)_; Glory Defined _(Building 429, Space in Between Us, 2004)_; There You Go _(Caemon's Call, 40 Acres, 1999)_; Weighed Down _(Jars Of Clay, Much Afraid, 1997)._

Seto, who had not yet joined in on the festivities and had taken up a guard's position next to Rachel, saw a lady standing against the wall as far away from the stage as possible. "Who is the wallflower, Rachel?"

Rachel turned from watching the teeming mass of dancing bodies and said, "Ah, cool, she got my message. That, my dear Seto, is Peggy."

"The one you believe tried to kill you?" Rachel nodded. "Hmmmm, I'll be back."

"Don't do or say anything stupid," she called after him. He gave her a depreciating look over his shoulder and kept on walking.

Rachel watched as he approached Peggy; he held out his hand to her in an offer to dance and, after a moment or two of hesitation, she placed hers in his. He then led her out to the middle of the dance floor and they danced and talked during two original slow ballads by the band and Live for Today _(Natalie Grant, Awaken, 2003)_. As All Because of This _(Mercy Me, Spoken For, 2002)_ began Pegasus broke in and took over the dance. Rachel put her face in her hands, wondered what they were talking about, and prayed that Pegasus would control himself. As Why _(Big Daddy Weave, Fields of Grace, 2003)_ finished, so had Pegasus and Peggy's conversation. It seemed to Rachel that they parted the ways amicably though Peggy's expression was wary. During the rest of the afternoon, she occasionally saw Peggy dancing or talking to others around the room.

Rachel was having fun talking with people she had only corresponded with over the internet. As she talked and laughed with her friends, the music picked up in tempo again with Drama Free _(Out of Eden, Love, Peace & Happiness, 2004)_; I So Hate Consequences _(Reliant K, Mmhmm, 2004)_; Not I _(Demon Hunter, The Triptych, 2005)_; and two original heavy metal songs by the band. Heading back down the rock beat, the band played We Win _(David Crowder Band, A Collision, 2005)_; More than Fine _(Switchfoot, Beautiful Letdown, 2004)_. As the band started another slow song, With A Little Faith _(Stacie Orrico, Genuine, 2000)_, Pegasus sought out Kirii and they gracefully swept around the room like leaves in the wind. They danced through Who You Are _(Nicole Nordeman, Wide Eyed, 1998)_ and didn't stop all the way through the next six songs, changing their dance as the songs again got faster and harder with Starting Over _(Audio Adrenaline, Until My Heart Caves In, 2005)_; You Get Me _(Zoegirl, Different Kind of Free, 2003_); Heaven Calling _(Halo, Heaven Calling, 1991)_; Walk On _(Haste the Day, When Everything Falls, 2005)_; Pitiful _(Blindside, Silence, _2002); and Take My Life _(Jeremy Camp, Stay, 2002)_.

After two hours of solid playing, the band took a break and Tony requested permission to play a few acoustic guitar solos, namely March of the Clouds, Paradise Dreams, and The Wind and The Wheat,_ (Phil Keaggy, The Wind and the Wheat, 1987)_ while the band rested and re-hydrated. The party-goers all grabbed drinks and some went outside to smoke. Rachel rolled outside to cool off and was surprised by Peggy's approach.

Peggy looked at Rachel and Rachel returned her gaze, but with a smile for her. "What I did was not right, Rachel. I admit that."

"I forgive you, Peggy." Rachel told her, her smile growing wider.

"I don't need your forgiveness, Rachel," she said stubbornly, "and don't need your preaching about Jesus either, so don't start. I really didn't appreciate you sending your dogs out to hound me."

"I didn't send them, Peggy. They did it on their own."

"I'm so sure you didn't." The wary look had returned to Peggy's face and sarcasm dripped from her words. "I just wanted you to know that I realize I should not have done what I did."

Rachel gave her a nod and Peggy turned away from her. "This changes nothing, Peggy. I still want to correspond with you. Please contact me at the email address I gave you, or call me whenever."

Peggy snorted, "You just don't give up, do you? Okay, sure, I'll call you at midnight tonight. Wait for my call?" she said sarcastically.

With a weary sigh, Rachel replied, "I would if I believed you would actually call. But I feel that this is just another way for you to try and irritate me. Peggy, I hold no grudges. Seriously, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Whatever," Peggy said giving up on the conversation. "Thanks for inviting me. I had fun, until now."

Rachel shook her head in sadness as Peggy boarded the bus with some others and it took off towards the parking garage. "Can't win them all, Rachel," Pegasus said as he approached from behind her, then kissed her on the top of the head.

She chuckled a bit and said, "I don't win any of them. All I can do is tell them about Jesus, live my life according to His Word, pray unceasingly for them and have faith." She turned her chair around to face him, eye twinkling again with mischief and amusement. "Besides, she reminds me a lot of you when we first met."

His face fell as he said, "I wasn't that bad … was I? Wait, no, don't answer that."

They laughed with each other. Then, hearing Tony winding up his music and the noise level of the crowd getting loud again, she and Pegasus re-entered the wing. The concert rocked for another hour with the songs like On My Own _(Barlow Girl, Barlow Girl, 2004)_; All of Me _(Project 86, And the Rest Will Follow, 2005)_; Make Me Believe _(Thousand Foot Krutch, Art of Breaking, 2005)_; Light of Eternity _(Matthew West, History, 2005)_; All of Me _(Selah, Hiding Place, 2004)_; Healing Rain _(Michael W. Smith, Healing Rain, 2004)_; What Kind of Love is This _(Phillips Craig & Dean, Let Your Glory Fall, 2003)_; He Will Carry Me _(Mark Shultz, Stories & Songs, 2003)_; two original contemporary rock songs by the band and then they finished out with Jesus Freak _(DC Talk, Jesus Freak, 1995)_.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

16.

After a year of negotiation, travel, and mutual cooperation between the two boards, the merger of Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions became a dream realized. The KCII kickoff bash invited gamers from around the world to play the new cards (exclusively available at the bash) and try out the newest software and hardware.

Pegasus and Kaiba called Yugi up to the front and announced his position as KCII's official tester of everything Duel Monsters. High-ranking duelists, who had also applied for that position, jeered and boo'd good-naturedly as Yugi took his congratulations from the KCII's executive staff. Encouraged to give a speech, he stepped up to the microphone and gave his thank you speech, then requested Tea join him. Before the hundreds of people, he said, "This year has seen the fulfillment of many of my dreams. Would you please fulfill one more by becoming my wife?"

There were many playful "Don't Do It" from those watching, which turned to groans as Tea bent down and kissed Yugi firmly on the lips and then nodded with a huge smile on her face. The crowd erupted into tremulous cheers.

Pegasus was back at the microphone as Yugi and Tea left the stage amid back-slaps and congratulations. "So, Yugi, you once more try to triumph over me, this time in love? Well, think again. I asked the lovely Kirii to marry me yesterday and she said yes. So there!" said Pegasus as he raspberried Yugi, the gamers guffawed and Kirii's face turned as red as her hair.

Turning his attention to the crowd, "I guess that is enough of all this mushy stuff. It's time to DUEL!" As the attention turned to the games, the Kirii, Rachel and Tea gathered to admire the engagement rings. Eventually, the girls, who not really interested in the gaming going around them, waved farewell to the guys and left to go look at dresses and get other sundry wedding ideas.

After a few hours of extensive window-shopping, the girls had retired to an outside café for ice cream.

"Does it bother you, Rachel? My getting married to Max?" There was almost a challenge in Kirii's questions.

"Does it matter, Kirii?" she said with a slanted smile.

Irritated, Kirii said, "Don't do that. Don't answer my question with a question. I want to know. It is obvious he loves you, Rachel."

"Yes, he loves me. But that didn't stop you from pursuing a relationship with him, did it? You didn't see the need to have this discussion with me before he asked you to marry him. Why ask now, after you have already accepted?" The strange smile was still on Rachel's face, but Kirii's expression had become wary.

Tea's eyes followed the conversation back and forth with some concern, a spoonful of ice cream halfway between the bowl and her mouth.

"Are you baiting me?" Kirii asked.

Rachel's smile fully blossomed and she laughed, "Of course. Wasn't that obvious?" Mischief twinkled in Rachel's eye as Kirii's irritated look fell into disbelief and then Kirii laughed in embarrassment.

"He warned me about you and your sense of humor."

"And Mokuba warned me about your anger issues." She paused to let Kirii realize what she said. "To honestly answer your questions, no, it doesn't bother me that you are marrying Max. In fact, I am deliriously happy for both of you. He needs you, Kirii. I can't give him what he needs, emotionally or physically. Plus, my loyalties and priorities lie elsewhere.

"He is my friend, my brother even. I love him very much and owe him even more. I have watched you and Max work together in the last year and have come to admire you. You keep him on an even keel, you don't smother him and you encourage his creativity. I want him happy and I serious think you can pull that off." Rachel reached over with her left hand and gave Kirii's hand a three-fingered squeeze.

Kirii and Tea exchanged a glance and with a nod turned back to Rachel. Tea gripped Rachel's other hand. "We want you to be an integral part of our weddings."

Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she lifted the girls' hands to her face. The tears then steamed down her face and over the hands she clutched. "You honor me so much by your request." She looked at them with a sad, regretful smile. "To be forgiven so fully by those I have hurt so much that they would invite me to share in their happiness, I cannot think of anything better in this world." She took a breath, then said, "Unfortunately, I cannot accept."

Rachel was distraught as she watched her friends' faces fall with disappointment. "Listen, my friends, what is it that I can do for you that you or your friends here cannot? I will be in America. You both want your weddings in Domino and easily more than a year in the future." She looked to Kirii and chuckled quietly, "No one is more organized that you. You will have your wedding fully arranged within a month of setting the date." Kirii nodded self-depreciatingly. "While I do not lament my physical limitations, I do not like them on display either. So I will not roll down the aisle as a bride's maid." Tea's face nodded her understanding.

"Plus, …" she hesitated for a moment, "I don't feel the future stretch out before me. I have a sense of urgency about my work for the Lord." She looked at them seriously, but also with a smile, "I may be wrong, but I think my time upon this earth will be short; and I am okay with that."

"Don't say that. You can't know for sure."

"I know that, but I wanted you to understand why I do the things I do. Why my priorities are … my priorities. I could live another 10, 20, 30 years … or I could die tomorrow. Max insisted I come, practically dragged me here. Why? I don't duel or play video games or have any interest in any of it. It is rare that I have to put him in his place, but I had to tell him that this is the last time he pulls me away from my mission. While I love re-connecting with all of you, I have this burden … a weight or anxiety deep inside that stresses to me that I am wasting time here.

"Am I making any sense to you?"

Tea licked the last of the ice cream off her spoon before she replied, "Yes. I understand it. I have felt that occasionally to some small degree. It is like when you have some awesome news that you just have to tell everyone you meet."

"Exactly – whoever I meet online or in real life, I have to tell them the Gospel of Jesus Christ. It's a full-time job and one I love! I just can't keep it in!" She started tapping a beat with her fingers and sang Untitled Hymn (Come to Jesus)_ (Chris Rice, Short Term Memories, 2004)_. Kirii and Tea joined her at the chorus in three-part harmony. The soprano (Tea), alto (Kirii) and tenor (Rachel) voices blended smoothly. Not a few disgusted looks turned their way by the end of the song, but several people came to them and asked quiet questions and joined them in discussion. The Gospel was again shared with those who hadn't heard.

--

During the height of summer the next year, Rachel passed away in the night from a pulmonary embolism. The friends were all on a KCII jet as soon as one could be made ready. Pegasus welcomed his friends back to his home graciously though it was obvious he was hurting. After condolences had been offered, they all retired to the rec room to lounge, reminisce and keep their friend company.

"I think she was expecting this. She had been having circulatory problems for a few months. Last week, she gave me a list of the websites she frequented and her monikers and passwords 'just in case something happens.' I was asked to inform her communities that she had passed away. Also this past week, she posted her full story (with name changes to protect the innocent) on each one of those communities and answered every email and personal message, whether it was hate-mail or support or inquiries. She got very little sleep."

"Her last sprint to the finish line," Kirii said with feeling, "doing everything she could until the end came."

The others nodded in agreement. And silence reigned for a few minutes as everyone thought of their friend, now gone.

"I can't get use to the quiet. There was always music when she was around. Her low singing; tapping of fingers; humming; the radio from her wing, although played low, still permeated the whole house. It was so irritating. I never realized how much I would miss it."

Pegasus took a deep breath and continued, "Per her instructions, she asked for an open casket with her bandana beside her head. Her story (again without specific names mentioned) has been printed up and will be available for anyone who is interested. The service will be short and then she will be cremated." This speech was delivered numbly.

"I do ask for help posting to her online communities tonight. There are more than 100. Not to mention sending the death notice to everyone in her email address book." The circle of friends indicated that they would help in any way they could.

"I take it her watch alarm told her it was time for her to be online at these communities every night. Wasn't it?" Kirii asked.

"Yeah, she was faithful to her ever-expanding online family, the same as she was faithful to her at-work family, her at-church family, and her at-Pegasus' mansion family."

--

Poignant, thought Kirii, is the attitude of those here. I never realized how much a funeral has to do with the love ones left behind and not with the one who has departed. It is closure for the family and friends. Kirii gazed into the casket taking her last look at the scarred face, the word across the forehead visible, but muted by makeup. Lord, she prayed, give Max strength as he says his last goodbye to the precious sister you have given to him and to the rest of us.

It was the second day for visiting hours. The death notices had been in the paper, emailed out and posted on website billboards. People were packed in the viewing area and gathered in tight groups. The question of the day was: How did you know Rachel?

Close to a thousand people had come to say goodbye to Rachel. More than 300 stayed for the service. The funeral directors scrambled to accommodate the unexpected crowd. At the top of the hour everyone was in position. Pegasus stood before them and began his eulogy for Rachel:

"I welcome you all to the celebration of Rachel's homegoing. This honor has fallen to me since I knew her longest and best, which, if you stop and think about it, doesn't mean a whole lot.

"I do not know when or where Rachel was born. I do not know if Rachel was her real name. I do know that she trod a dark path for years and pulled others down into that nightmare with her. But I also know it was three people she met in that nightmare that shined the light of Christ upon her. Even in the midst of their own nightmare, they told her of His love for her, the love that drove Him to the cross so by His sacrifice she could be forgiven of all the wrong she had done. The Holy Spirit worked on her and she believed.

"Rachel died to her past and was reborn into the family of Christ almost three years ago. Immediately, she went through a trial of blood and pain. She emerged with a broken body, but a completed soul - a soul that brightly reflected her Lord's love. That was when I met her.

"Her last years of life can be summed up in one biblical passage; 1 Corinthians 13:4-8(a). _Love is patient, love is kind [and] is not jealous; love does not brag [and] is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong [suffered], does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; [love] bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails._

"Never did I hear her say anything in an unkind manner, raise her voice in anger, or lament her physical state. With love she corrected those who needed correction, ignored the hostility of those around her, and did everything with humility, not seeking recognition.

"Now, she is released from her pain and her prison of her body. No longer is she separated from the one she loved most, Jesus.

"Rachel, we miss you. May you never have to turn your eyes to this cursed Earth again."


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape, size or manner. Reviews of the story, critiques on writing ability and suggestions are more than welcome, but debate about Christianity and other religions are not. Thank you._

17.

Back in Japan, a few months later, Pegasus had one last loose thread to tidy up and he would leave the Rachel chapter of his life behind. He was traveling in one of the KCII limos with Seto.

"Are you sure about this, Pegasus?" Seto asked with concern.

"Yeah," Pegasus said with firm resolve. "It was my refusal to turn her over to the Japanese authorities and it has always bothered me. BUT, I stand by my decision to protect her from more punishment. It is still my belief that she had paid for what she had done, even though I know if people had seen her these past two years, they would not have agreed. She was so happy, so alive, so encouraging, so determined, so …" Pegasus' voice caught and his sorrow overcame him once again. Seto reached over and gripped his friend's forearm to show his sympathy, comfort and support.

"They wouldn't be able to understand the pain she suffered. Not just the physical pain, which was constant, but the mental too. She was constantly surrounded by rumors, gossip and hostility. She never forgot what awful things Jesus forgave her of. Sometimes, the need to return to Japan to face her past overwhelmed her, but, after about a year, stopped begging me to send her back. I just couldn't let her go. Maybe that was wrong of me, but now I can set it right.

"I don't want to go to jail, but I will, if I must, for protecting her."

The limo eased up to the curb outside the police station and the two men exited the vehicle. Pegasus looked at the front of the building and let out a great sigh. With understanding, Seto clapped him on the back and said, "If we are going to do this, let's get this over with? Okay?" Nodding silently, Pegasus entered the building with Seto beside him and asked for Detective Inoue.

The detective met with them in his office, shook their hands and gestured for them to be seated. "Mr. Kaiba, so good to see you again, sir. Congratulations on your recent merger and continuing success."

Seto bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the compliment, then said, "In the last few years, I have heard of your many accomplishments and resolutions to quite a number of difficult cases."

He too acknowledged the kind words, gestured to the top of one of his file cabinets where a file stood upright in brackets, and said, "Your abduction case is still open and that it was not resolved leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, so to speak." Then he looked expectantly at the American sitting before him. "What can I do for you?"

"I am Maximillion Pegasus and, perhaps, I can do something for you."

"I am truly surrounded by greatness. Your name is quite the household word nowadays. My children speak of nothing other than the merger of your two companies and the totally excellent (my son's words) products coming from KCII.

"Please tell me, what is it that you think you can do for a simple man as me."

"How about the removal of the 'bitter taste' that plagues you? How about the closing of the Kaiba/Gardner abduction case?"

Detective Inoue stood up and removed the file from the cabinet. "You can do this? Please, tell me."

Pegasus opened his briefcase, pulled out a thick file and placed it before the detective, who opened the file jacket. The color left Inoue's face as he stared at the picture of Rachel, then turned red. He looked at Seto with something close to anger.

"What is it, Detective?" Seto asked shocked at his reaction.

"She is the 12th member of the Crawford gang."

"Yes."

"The Crawford gang was responsible for your abduction?"

"Yes."

"You never once told us that. How long have you known? How long have you left us in the dark?"

"Since the day the deaths of the Crawford gang were broadcasted. I was trying to protect … well … everyone involved, I guess – including her, if I am totally honest."

Detective Inoue sat back with a sigh and shook his head. "What is it about her that makes us fools?"

"What do you mean?" Pegasus asked.

"I met her two years ago with the full intent of having her arrested and sent to Japan for prosecution. I wasn't prepared for the woman I met. The first thing that struck me was her injuries – the scars, the missing fingers, the wheelchair. The second was the look on her face – peaceful and shining with love. The next thing, me – a seasoned veteran seeing horrors that no one should ever see – lost all interest in arresting her and just wanted to know her story.

"She gave me a quick rundown – street orphan, taken and inducted into that nightmare life, delighting in that darkness for years, salvation shown to her by some of her victims, the love of Christ, the beating, the kindness of a stranger, her new life, and her desire to pay for the lives she helped destroy.

"Then she shared the Gospel of Jesus Christ with me." The men sitting across the desk chuckled at that.

"That sounds just like her," Pegasus said with wonder. "A situation is never too volatile for her to share Christ with those around her."

"When I left for Japan, I did not have a prisoner; but I did have a location of where Crawford dumped his victims' bodies. Once I was out of her presence, on my way home and thinking like a detective again, I couldn't remember my reasoning for not arresting her.

"When our task force uncovered those bodies," a look of pure disgust showed on his face, "I hated myself for the longest time. There were more than 200; did you know that? When my captain demanded to know where I got my information, I couldn't tell him that I had found the last of that vile gang and didn't bring her back with me."

Pegasus cleared his throat for attention, "Well, Rachel died a few months ago. I am here as whatever it is you need – scapegoat, witness, accomplice after the fact. I knew what she had done, I knew I should turn her in, and I didn't. I took her, healed her, practically adopted her. Her guilt is upon me as I did everything I could to keep her from facing the hand of justice."

The detective looked at him for a moment. "I'm not making this decision alone." He called his superiors and they all adjourned into a conference room. By the next hour, attorneys had shown up and deals were made. It was decided that Pegasus would be released into KCII custody and Seto gave personal guarantees that Pegasus would not leave the city. A panel of judges would be set up to hear testimony and read the facts of the case and give an opinion and order of verdict against Pegasus for his admissions.

Two weeks later the opinion was ready. Pegasus stood before the panel and awaited the verdict: $50 million dollars in restitution; he would personally deliver the checks to the 257 victims' families and give apology for aiding and abetting one of the criminals involved in their family member's case; and, after this was done, he would leave Japan and never return. The last was the worst in Pegasus' opinion. He and Kirii had set the date for their wedding for June the next year in Domino Park, surrounded by their friends; now new plans needed to be made. He glanced at her across the courtroom, and she nodded her understanding. He turned back to the panel and bowed his acceptance of the verdict.

Less than a month later, Pegasus' duty had been fulfilled. Many members of the families he met with treated him graciously, realizing that he was not the enemy. Many also wanted to hear the story and through this many were told the Gospel. He also experienced many death threats (after the checks were delivered, of course). Seto and Mokuba just laughed when Pegasus came to deliver their checks and insisted he deliver theirs to Tea; and Tea was grateful as she had been accepted at Julliard in New York. Now she was able to go without Yugi having to pay for it. Yugi would be moving to New York in the next month or two as head of the new KCII Training and Testing Center.

By agreement with the court, Pegasus had been given a two-week reprieve so the expedited wedding could take place. Things did not go exactly as planned. Tea and Kirii were always dangerous when they put their heads together. As a result, it was actually a double wedding that took place in Domino Park. Yugi and Tea stood beside Kirii and Maximillion and they recited their vows together surrounded by those they knew and loved. In attendance were Seto, Mokuba, at least fifty members of the Crawford clan, the now Captain Inoue, Yugi's grandfather and mother, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin and many other friends from dueling, churches, outreach programs and work places.

As warm farewells were exchanged at the airport, Seto pulled aside Pegasus. "Do you remember the question you asked three years ago?"

Pegasus laughed, "Oh, yeah. How could I forget?"

"Isn't it exciting to be part of His plan unfolding? Quite an adventure, hmmm? Because of what happened so long ago, how many have heard the Gospel? How many have come to Christ? How rich has your life become? Sure there is still hurts, tragedies and pain, but knowing that God is in control gives us such hope."

Pegasus looked thoughtful, "I definitely understand the attitude you had back then a lot better than I did. I still have a long way to go, that much is for certain."

They looked over at the group laughing at some quirky thing Kirii said or did. "I think you two will be really good for each other. Take good care of her or Tony and I will have to kick your butt across America, understand?"

"Deal!" They shook hands as the group broke up and Mr. and Mrs. Maximillion Pegasus, with a final wave, headed for the skies and their honeymoon.

- END -


End file.
